The Lone Gunman and the Assassin
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: I lived my life as a gunman. When my world crumbled in front of me, I devoted myself to the protection of the innocent, but when I met the Assassin, everything made sense. The Jelsa Fandom takes a plunge in the Assassin's Creed Universe. This is Jack's side of the story Knowledge of the Assassin's Creed Universe is not needed. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hello people! Here's a new fanfic your enjoyment. Now before you read, i thought you'd like to know that this fanfiction is only 1 side of a coin. The other side is Purple Ninja Cat 278's fanfiction, "The Assassin, and the Lone Gunman", when your done with this chapter, go check out her side of the story.**

**I'll be writing about Jack Frost, and she'll be writing about Elsa.**

**Just to be clear, there's no need for any Assassins Creed knowledge, just enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Oye Oye!" the town crier yells to all who is listening, "People of Stryke, Coldshot has done it again! I repeat, Coldshot has struck again!" That one name incinerates everyone's attention, all heads turn to the crier at the corner of the block. Everyone huddles up closer to him, like fireflies to a lantern. These people really want to hear this, about the famous vigilante, Coldshot, "Our reports state that he's struck down a rogue officer of the law, at a distance. Witnesses report no sounds of gunshots in the area, which can officially confirm that this was the work of Coldshot himself." The crowd around this news crier just won't shut up; Coldshot is so brave, Coldshot is so quiet, Coldshot is so secretive! This crier is still barking out the news of this so called gunman, "Officials are not up to comment as of why this officer has gone rogue, but I can assure you all! We must praise this HERO!" The crier takes in a quick breather so he can begin his next set of news to be worth shouting at, "Now then, aside from this… this, traveling hero. How many of you are interested in-"

I zoned out after he finished his breaking news on me, I don't need to listen to their useless bullshit. Right now, I have a full view of the crowd's commotion from the rooftops, thanks to my attached scope equipped on my sniper rifle. The people are right though; from the town criers, the papers, and out on the streets, they call me "Coldshot". I'd laugh at them if I had the pity, either way. Aside from that, they may call me Coldshot, but the names Jack… Jack Frost, and I'm just a mercenary.

I take my leave from the roof top, and jump to the nearby tree, and begin climbing down from the small branches, and cracks in the tree's trunk. The alley was real dark. Just as black as the night sky, so no one could've seen me make my exit off the tree. The darkness around me was as calm as the still grass. Slewing my rifle over my shoulders, I caught the attention of this little boy's attention, he saw everything.

"You!" the boy whispers, "Your Coldshot!" The boy amplifies his voice a tad, but not enough for other people to hear.

I've dealt with these situations before. I just lie to the boy by laughing hard, with a big curvy smile on my face. I fall to my knees as I laugh to this boy's accusation, and as right as he is, no one can know my identity.

"Kid? That's a good one." I polish off my statement with a chuckle, and a pat on his head.

"No… No you are Coldshot; he has this sniper rifle, and it's as quiet as a feather, and… and, and!"

I pull myself back up from my laughing, and go over to the kid to place a hand on his shoulders, "Kid, kid, kid… Calm down." I grin to the boy, assuring him that I'm not Coldshot. I turned into a good liar over the years, "If I were Coldshot? This rifle I have wouldn't make a peep, and look at it, does it look like it can't make a sound?" I demonstrate to the kid by pointing out the gun's barrel, which is suppressorless, and no scope.

"No, it's just an ordinary rifle." The boy is buying my lie.

"Exactly. Now then I need to get going. Seeya round kid." I take my leave with another pat on his shoulders.

The boy just nods at me, while I sneak a peek behind. He doesn't believe that I'm Coldshot anymore, thank goodness, the lie worked. I check the heavy bulge in my jacket pocket, and find it snuggled up just right.

I earned my name, Coldshot, by my silent sniper kills. How is this possible? Well, a simple bolt action, Springfield, sniper rifle can't do all of this, it's all thanks to my custom made suppressor, and scope. It silences the gas of the bullet, by cooling the heat at the top of the barrel. It slows down the velocity of the bullet, but it's so worth it, when you need silent kills.

As well its long distant shots, I can land a perfect shot about fifty yards away. That's possible because of my scope. The attachment goes right above the gun's stock, and I must say? This device is just as important as my suppressor. Of course it has its own disadvantages, it's only good at a long distance. So if I were to fight at close range, and it's absolutely useless for me.

When Coldshot needs to come up closer, I pull out my dual wielding mauser pistols. What makes these two broomhandle pistols so unique isn't much, just its extended magazine size. I wouldn't dare trade these two handguns for the world, never. When all my guns have failed me, I look to my Katana. I may be more gifted with guns, but I'm no foreigner to a good blade.

Of course, what's a good fighter without a good bow? The best thing about a bow, and arrow is that they don't take so much money on ammo, and it makes good practice when I need to save my bullets. I normally stash my bow across my right shoulder, and with my assortment of arrows. With my Springfield, sniper rifle, and bow, I am certainly a deadly marksman. No one can touch me.

There's only one pair of these devices in the world. My scope and suppressor, and that's mine. I designed it, I built it, and I use it, all for myself. I never come forward with it, because in the wrong hands, this device could reshape the world as we speak.

In all my life as Coldshot, I have come with a personal goal, "Don't ever miss", and believe it, I DON'T MISS! It's a good thing too, because that "rogue officer" he was planning to sell out his own town, all for the sake of keeping quiet of his affair with his best friend's wife. I swear, it was stupid, but funny as Hell. Working for the law isn't the cleanest resort for this kingdom, but it's always the most profitable, and well done. Especially for me, full pay, full job, full fun! Still, working for the law isn't always fun, but for a job that big, I couldn't resist, it's better than working with the criminal underworld. Corrupt aristocrats, and crime lords aren't my style of work? They're work isn't really my forte, but at least they pay me for quietly sniping their stupid problems away. On the upside of this last job, both, the underground law, and the black market wanted this rogue officer dead. So in other words, I killed two birds with one stone. I love this job!

* * *

But of course I wasn't always a mercenary with a unique sniper rifle. I use to be the son of a real friendly farmer, on the country side of Arendelle, a good mother, and my down to earth, sweet little sister. I helped my father till the fields, and my sister, Mia, helped my mother with the kitchen, it was the simple life for a farmer, which it was… That life has been taken from me at the age of ten. Raiders came and pillaged my home, burned our fields, and killed my parents. They burned in the barn, as they were saving as much cattle as they could. They took too much time herding out our livestock. Their souls were purged from life, by the song of red nature. I managed to save my sister with the aid of the family gun. A solo crook stood between our survival, and doom… so I took his life at point blank with the rifle I have never let go, even to this day. From there me, and my sister fled into to the woods.

We managed to live homeless in Arendelle's outer districts. I looked after my sister as well as I could. It wasn't as well as any of us could muster, we had no food, no money, all I had was our family rifle. I started gambling on what little bullet's we had. Sharpshooting was all I could do to get me and my sister off the ground, and the money was coming slowly, but it was still coming. Over the first year, me and my sister have been making a decent amount of money, with my sharpshooting skills? We may just have a chance at fresh start on life.

Until I find my sister being kidnapped. I tried to stop the people, but they managed to knock me out before I could even try and save her. With all the sight I could get off from them, the people looked rich, and stuck up, why they took my sister was a mystery. Even to this day, I still don't know why. Now, I can only hope she's living her life. A life much better than mine.

After I woke up, I didn't find a trace of her, like she disappeared. After a while I gave up on her, I was a wreck. I needed clairvoyance, and it wasn't here in the outer cities of Arendelle. For once in my whole life at the time, I realized that there's nothing for me in Arendelle anymore. So I left the city, by sneaking onto the travelling ships. From there, my first step to becoming Coldshot began, at the age of twelve.

The first country I spent my next two years was in a northern, frozen kingdom called Prochnost. From there I met my first teacher, Santa Claus. He will always be known as one of my best friends, and my first mentor. He taught me their language, and how to fight in self-defense, with a technique known as Krav Maga. It took me the whole two years of continuous nonstop training to master it. It usually would take five or so years to learn any kind fighting, but when you have a brilliant teacher like Santa, it just comes to you like breathing. During those two years, I've earned an honorary title as a true warrior of Prochnost, and as a gift, Santa gave me the scope, and suppressor to my rifle. He told me it was an heirloom of his, but he could never work up the shooting skills to use it, so he gave it to me instead. I must say, even to this day, I never regret his choice, nor do I abuse it. When my time in Prochnost has expired, I didn't see the will to go back home, still. So I pressed forward, to the east.

Heiwa, that's where I found myself at for another two years. I met two more friends who helped me reach clairvoyance, Tooth, and the Sandman.

Tooth taught me the ways with my blade, and ninjutsu. Ninjutsu wasn't too hard, with help of Krav Maga, I was able to land a good feel to the technique. Aside from more work on hand to hand combat, I learned how to use a blade as well. Katana's to be more specific on what kind of swords. So many cuts, and scars around my body

Other times, when I'm not learning from Tooth, I've learned all about healing, and herbal healing form the Sandman. Thanks to him there's no herb I don't know how to use, identify, nor understand. With these talents in my hands, I can cure almost any wound or sickness. I must say that I am most certainly proud of my herbal mix of tea. The reason is that it can cure almost any sickness, and make you feel transcendent. It's non-narcotic, so it's nothing lethal, but it sure feels close. With his help, I can also use poison, and believe me, if people can somehow survive my shooting, they won't survive for long. All of my rifle bullets are laced with curare, my victims never survive.

As it has in Prochnost, so did my time in Heiwa has ended, and still no clearance in life. So I moved over to the south of Kalmte. From there, I met someone very irritating, The Easter Bunny. I admit, he and I don't get along, but he taught me something very important, and it's something that came to me as if it were child's play, parkour. Parkour was probably the easiest skill to learn for me, but it was also the most painful. So many falls, and aches at the end of every day, but it was so worth it. Looking at the skills I have mastered, I thought it was high time to return home, but that didn't happen, not for another two years.

I spent another two years in the south of Kalmte, like I did for the last places I've been to, but then I was kidnapped taken and, shipped into the Northeast. To the prison of Royaume! I was held there for almost a year the worst part was, I commited no crime, I was just taken for no reason. From there I met the most gruesome man I'll ever meet in my life, Pitch. He was the master of torture, he's basically a walking nightmare. People beg him for only two slices of skin, because if they decline, he triples the number of scrapes. He is the most sadistic man I'll ever know, believe it! Then again, where I am, and who I'm with wasn't the worst thing I found, there was also a woman who looks like she's at the age of sixteen. She looks so familiar, and yet? All it took was one punch in the face from her, and a simple tear from her face. My sister, Mia!

To her, I was probably easy to make out with my oak brown hair. There were so many questions we wanted to ask each other; where have you been, why haven't you saved me, how did you get here? So many questions, yet no oblivious answer to sugar coat them with. We were both completely speechless. Pitch on the other hand, wasn't so petrified, he knew exactly what to say, and his session was still young.

His hot blades were scorching with pain, and it didn't stop, both me and my sister's tears were burning across our cheeks as I was being tortured. I couldn't handle the pain anymore, neither of us could. In the middle of the night, after Mia relieved the guards, me, and her attempted an escape. It didn't pan out so well. We managed to get out, with my rifle, and the rest of my gear of course, but my sister didn't make it. She fell under the drowning debris. Honestly knew we were near a body of water, but I didn't think we'd be next to an open sea. But from there, I realized something important, this world is cruel.

Ever since then on, I found my clearance, and my morale, and for that? I went back home to the west, with all my experience, training, sharpshooting skills, and my gear. I made a promise on the first day I began my return journey, "This world will know me. Not as Jack Frost, but as the man who will protect the innocent. My name… Is Coldshot! And I will honor my sister's memory, by doing what I do best. Never missing a shot with my family sniper rifle."

I may have made a promise to myself, but in order to keep myself on track, I have been following this moral, "Live to protect, or die alone."

I've been gone for seven years, and I've been making my name as "Coldshot" for the past five years. My skills with a rifle only grow stronger, and my money only keeps growing.

Whenever innocent blood that spilt, it'll be my sister's blood, and I will protect the innocent for the rest of my life.

As Coldshot!

* * *

**Not bad for a start, huh?**

**Now then, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, and Purple Ninja Cat 278's fanfiction as well.**

**Now please Review, PM, and Suggest, have a good day.**


	2. Luxuriant Brawling

**Alright! Here we go, the next chatper.**

**Don't forget to check out Purple Ninja Cat 278, and her fanfiction, "The Assassin and the Lone Gunman**

* * *

**Responses:**

**Mark wylde spine buster: No need to wait, any longer.**

**Fangirl Choccy: And there's no need to learn any of the Assassins Creed universe, just enjoy the fanfic.**

**Kitten: Thank you for the comment.**

* * *

**Notoriety:**

**Vault of Vytal, by Chief D3m0n1c**

**My heart finally trusts my mind**

**My Heart Finally Trusts My Mind by august . sapphire**

**Homecoming by NWA 187**

**Breathless by august . sapphire**

**Hourglass by Aiikawarazu**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Luxuriant Brawling**

Walking through the streets, snow begins to fall down from the heavy clouds, like salt raining through the shaker. All around me, people huddle up in their thick layers of clothes, while I just embrace the cold.

A light, icy breeze swindles across the darkened sky. The smell of the cold air seeps through me like an energy boost.

In my whole life, I lived with the cold. Ever since I started living in the streets, before and after my travels in this world, I became no stranger to this feeling. I grew up with the cold, it was there for me all my life, and it didn't ask for anything in return. The cold and I grew up like brothers, I grew fond of it so much, and I no longer shivered underneath its sharp winds.

Now if only the moon could talk back to me. I'm staring at it right now, and it doesn't feel as welcoming as the cold, but the sight of it makes it easy to talk to. Every night, the moon would be the only companion for me and the cold. After I began talking to the moon, everything just starts to feel right. The Moon was the only friend I could talk with. The cold maybe comfort, but the moon is just easy to talk to.

In times like this, in the winter. It makes me think of my lessons in Prochnost. I'll never think badly about it, and I don't want to forget Prochnost. For the rest of my life, I will always, "_chest' kholoda_". In English, that means, _honor the cold_, and I will certainly respect my friends.

Looking back down on the streets, I sometimes forget where I am. Right now I just need a drink, and the only place around is this little cantina. Well, it's better than nothing. It's not too fancy, but not too much of a big shitter. I could just go to a better dump than this, after all, I did earn double pay from that officer. Oh what the Hell, I'm real lazy and laid back right now, I'm going inside this cantina.

This seedy bar is actually better than what's shown in the front, a live polka group is playing. People are dancing their hearts out, and the music players are performing with their instruments; the elegant violin, scraping delicately across the horse haired bows, lovely flutes are whistling through the alcohol induced air, and accordions are breathing out their song. I take a stool at the main bar area, and as the fire keeps roasting around me, the pig rotating all around the flames, and the fresh fruit color the room, I'm going to feel more alive than ever. The Bartender is a big brawny man with a full black beard across his face, not bad, I could never grow a beard. Just some fuzz, and that's about it.

"One mug of Mead." I toss in a small handful good coins to prove that I'm here with profit.

"Anything else?" wonders the bartender, in his deep, throaty voice, while he's cleaning my mug with a dirty rag.

"You wouldn't happen to have any blueberries would you?" I ask with a hint of eager curiosity.

"Yes, yes I do, why do you need blueberries?" The hairy bartender replied.

"…" I just look at him, trying to even out his flat, brutish look, and it's hard, so, "I like to mix my mead with it. So do you have any?"

The bartender just grins to my look, as if I were a little cub, and chuckles a tad, "I like you kid… Hold right here, I'll go find them." The bartender looks in the back for any of my blue berries, and it wasn't too hard. He comes back with a handful of them in only a few minutes. He then checks underneath the cabinets for the mead, but instead of one, he brings out two of them, and a couple of mugs.

"I wanna try my mead with some blueberries too. And if it's good, I'll make these rounds on the house." This big man is being real nice, a gentle giant, but I hope he knows how to put his foot down when he needs to.

"Oh trust me, it's good. But first!" Before I even think about uncapping my mead, I pull out a mixing bowl, and pestle to mash up these berries the big man brought me. With my time in Heiwa, the Sandman let me keep some things for my travels, and I must say they are lessons well spent. Using my pestle, I smother the blue berries in the bowl until all the juices are out, and ready. Mixing around the juice around, I snap the two bottles of mead, and pour a dose of blueberry in my mug, and in the other. We both pour our own bottles of mead in our own mugs, give them a swirl so the blueberry can settle inside the liquor.

"What should we toast to?" asks the bartender, holding up his mug in his big beefy hand.

"To a good mug of mead. That's all I'm toasting to." I raise up my cup to his, so our mugs clink together.

"Then so will I`." The bartender swallows down his drink, slowly, savoring the flavor. He must love the taste, and so do I. After all, I was the one who introduced it to him. Me and this big, bad bartender swig down our mugs like we were having a contest. I was the first to slam my mug down, and with all the amber fluid down into my gut. The big guy followed the same the second I finished.

"Unbe…" The hairy bartender couldn't finish his wording because of his long exhaling belch, "-believable! You finished before me?" He smiles wide, and happy, "That was real good!" my big friend here, sounds drunk already, funny.

"One bottle of Mead with some blueberries too, my friend." Someone says, coming up from beside me.

"You need a mug with that?" the bartender slides a few of my berries towards him, pulls out another bottle of mead, and brings down a mug of his own for this guy. The man is dressed up in fancy, rich clothes, and brown hair all across his face. My first impression on this guy are his sideburns, and they are just downright ugly to look upon. I nod vigorously away and ask for another mead.

The bartender hits me up with another bottle, and some more berries. Squeezing out the juices with my pestle, and bowl, ready for another drink, I take it with no questions asked.

"Names Hans." The man beside me introduces himself to me, turning his face to my direction.

"Mhmm" Is all I say. Half way down my swill, a few bricks show up from behind me, and the guy beside me.

"Yooou." The brick in the middle points to me.

"Me?" I point to myself, and ask blatantly.

"I want yoooorr blllloooood!" The brick slurs out his words, and gets up all in my face. I can tell that he's drunk as high Hell, it's not just his words, but his alcohol ridden breath.

"Are we seriously doing this?" I ask with no hesitation, and with no response from these bricks, I slam my glass mug into this guy's face. I knocked him down on his back in one blow, and he's already knocked out. Feeling a sense of pride around my heart, and fists, I breathe through my nose, and take in a brief moment of peace. I place the mug back on the table, and cuff my fists behind my face for protection. People all around me, and the rest of the brawns surrounded us, making bets, and guessing on who's going to win this fight. Knowing that I'm Coldshot, and all that I've been through for the past decade or so, it should be obvious on who's going to win. The second brick tries to land a punch at my side, but I grab his wrist, wrap my hands around his wrists, and I throw him down on the nearest table. It breaks in two.

The guy beside me doesn't budge an inch from his spot, and I must say that's impressive. He's just sipping his mug as if nothing is happening. Right before any of us attempt a punch, the musicians begin playing faster. Good enough.

The third and final brick is stuttering a little, but he's not scared, not much at least. He tries to punch me on anywhere he can land, but I end up stopping his fist. Locking his arm in place, I start laying my right knee in his chest at rapid speed, nonstop. For a good flurry of jabs from my knee, I quickly swipe his face away with my right elbow. The man goes out on the floor in an instant.

Everyone is in shock, especially the ones who had their money on the two bricks. I wrap my hands around my wrists to relax my stress. Making my way to the big bartender, I pull out a few more coins for the mess.

"That's for the table, buddy." I assure, while making my way to the door. I don't wait for his response, I just take my leave.

"Hold up!" Yells the guy who sat beside me, I think his name was Hans.

He pops a hand over my shoulders, I'd flip him over my back if I didn't know who he was. I stop in my place to greet the friend I made before those three bricks attempted to beat on me.

"What do you need?" I ask, without looking back on him.

"Just walk with me." Hans shows up at my side, and I follow him, side by side. Still no eye contact, especially when I pull up my blue hood to cover my face.

I'm just following this guy to wherever he plans on taking me, but as much as I want to go with this walk, I'd rather be prepared with my hand snugging around one of my pistols.

"Don't worry about keeping your pistol in check." Hans darts his eyes on me, like a snake ready to strike. For that, I soften the grip on my gun, and turn to the corner of my eyes to stare at this guy.

"Rest assured, I'm here talk to you Coldsh-" Hans didn't have time to finish with my hand lunging for his mouth. I put my main finger at the top of my lips, where my angel's kiss is located.

I give him a quick shush, and I whisper, "So, who needs a bullet in the head?"

Hans quickly regains his posture around his expensive suit. Wiping away any dirt, or germs from my interaction off from his jacket. People like him don't belong in the world I live, but they have all the money I need to get paid with. The road around the two of us is still, and bleak. Not even a street lantern is going on around us, creepy.

"Just follow me." Hans assures now that his jacket is back in order, "The inn I'm staying at isn't far. It's just pass the alley ways."

If this guy is offering work than I am more than obliged.

Through the darkened, lonely roads, bearing no sound, I follow this guy with ease. Not without tucking a hand in with one of my pistol holsters. Whoever this guy is, he's walking me into the abyss. Finally, the lights a torch so we can find our way around here. Judging by how close these buildings are, I think it's safe to say we're in the alleys of this city.

"Alright, it's not far from here. Say… half way through." Hans declares to me, and I'm still snugging my pistol close.

"Whatever." I huff from behind him.

Trudging through the alley's we finally make our way out, and out into the opulent area of this city. It's funny, yet so disturbing, the rich are still partying like there's no tomorrow, while the poor are starving and under curfew. Maddening! These places, they just make me sick. It's these people that have taken my sister. Still, I get paid to do what I do best.

Following Hans further into the district, we stop at the inn he's been talking about. Walking up to his room, I look around at the people. The people wear the latest fashions, and the most exotic delicacies. They look at me as if I were some sort of freak; what with my rowdy edged blue jacket, and my barely worn, boots. Let's not forget my weapons. I really stick out as a mercenary in places like this. I may bring hope to the poor, but I bring glory to the rich, and fat. Not my glory, but their own. I do the dirty work, and they gain the fame. This is why it sucks to work for the rich; good money, but lousy credibility.

Inside his room is just like any other. Just rich with the finest furniture, and the best appetizers on the coffee tables. Hans pulls out two chairs on the table, one for himself, and I spin my chair around and sit on it backwards.

"So what do you need?" I lay my chin on the top of the chair, and prepare to listen to his details.

"There's this girl. She's about seventeen, and she's vital to something important." That's all Hans says on the subject, but if I'm going to take this job?

"I'm gonna need more details if you're looking to seek my help." I show a firm hand on my work, because I don't go into my job with half the information.

"Listen," Hans takes a sip of his warm tea, and puts it back down, "as much as I want to explain everything to you, I'm disinclined to spill any further information. All you need to know is that we need this girl ALIVE and UNSPOILED." Hans shows some aggression to his side of this job, but I'm not going down that hard.

"Fine." I mark a small glare underneath my eyes towards him.

Now Hans puts out his hands to guarantee no funny business, "Now don't worry. Just name your price and we'll see to it."

Now this is interesting, he's giving me the chance to name my own price, they must really be desperate. Normally I'd earn about five hundred gold coin, but I want to try and splurge it a little, "How about a thousand gold pieces." I offer to the table.

"Alright, we'll pay you ten thousand gold coin."

I jolt out of my seat after he told me how much he'd pay me, "WHAT! This guy is paying me how much? Damn, this girl must be something. Even for a seventeen year old."

"As much as I want to explain who 'we' is, and why we want this girl, I can't, but we'll pay you quite handsomely. A lot more than you think, as you can see. Now sit back down." Hans waves his hand down at my seat.

"Okay. I don't understand what your game is with this kid, but if you're willing to pay me ten thousand? I expect this kid to be taken care of." I demand from Hans, but then something occurred to me, "What's her name by the way?"

"Her name is Tris." Hans takes another sip of his tea, "She's currently being escorted by a slave driver, so expect resistance."

"Where's this slave driver's last location?" The mere sound of that name makes me sick, no one deserves such suffering. It's one of the reasons I am who I am.

"We've received reports that it was last seen at Urteil, and that was about a day ago."

"Alright. Ten thousand gold for just for a simple snatch and grab? Alright, I'm your merc!" I pledge to this rich guy's solemn position.

"Good, when you do get her, take her to the town of Prim." Hans gives me one final detail before my department.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"No, oh wait." Hans corrects himself, "We booked you a night in this inn, so you can get some proper sleep. I think a man of your stature deserves a little bit of pampering."

I raise an eyebrow to this guy, I can't help but feel honored to this man's hospitality. I smile, and ask, "What room?"

"The one at the end of this hall."

"Thanks, I'll take my leave now." Before I could close the door to this guy's room he adds one more comment.

"Oh and be sure to leave tomorrow around noon." Hans stands up from his chair, "We need that girl as soon as possible."

"Got it." I finally take my leave, and head towards my unexpectedly, expenses paid room.

"Oh and you'll need this to get in your room." Hans tosses me my room key.

"Thanks."

I found my room, and when I opened the door, it was just as luxuriant as Hans's room. It feels humble to live in such eloquent domiciles.

The coffee table was deprived of any snacks or any drinks, but it's left enough room for me to lay down my gear.

My two mauser pistols are fully loaded, and with plenty of spare clips. The scope, and silencer to my springfield sniper is currently underway of being cleaned. Pulling out my usual cloth to clean off any of the gunk on my sniper is really worn out, I'll need a new one soon. After a good swab on my scope, and seeing to my suppressor's quality, I move on to my bow. While I was checking the wire to my lethal bow, I realize something, I hardly use this thing. I completely forgot why I even use this thing anymore. The candles in my room glimmer throughout the time I've been thinking on what to do with this bow, and that's when I've decided. It clicked like a trigger of a gun. I'm going to sell off this bow down in the market, and everything else with it. No need to keep any deadweight.

Looking out the dark window, the moon shines through. As much as I want to talk things out with it, I'd rather just get some sleep. Packing up my arsenal in my bag, I turn in for the night. Knowing me, and the fact that I'm a mercenary, I usually keep my weapons close, especially one of my pistols. In fact I keep one underneath my pillow, wherever I go. Normally I keep all my clothes on in case I have to get out in a very fast hurry. Keeping my blue, camo jacket, and my black cargo pants intact is always a must. It may sound disturbing, and dirty, but I'd rather be dirty, and disheveled than dead in my sleep. Simple as silk.

Like all the candles blown out, I knock myself out just as fast.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you all enjoyed the fanfic.**

**As always, Review, PM, and Suggest, have a good day.**


	3. A Beautiful Takedown

**Alright here we go! Don't forget to check out Purple Ninja Cat 278, and her story "The Assassin and the Lone Gunman"**

* * *

**Responses:**

**Shimmer shine, I'm glad you enjoy both of our stories, and i'm sure you'll enjoy this one.**

**doubll, I'm glad you enjoy Elsa as an Assassin, and i'm just as glad you enjoy Jack as mercenary.**

**Mark wylde spine buster, I wonder that every day.**

**Krisedge, i'm glad you love Assassins Creed, and i'm glad you don't have anything to suggest, that tells me i'm doing fine.**

* * *

**Notoriety:**

******Breathless by august . sapphire**

**My Heart Finally Trusts My Mind by august . sapphire**

**Homecoming by NWA 187**

**Hourglass by Aiikawarazu**

**Vault of Vytal, by Chief D3m0n1c**

**Unexpected Events, by Lavendar fox**

* * *

**Suggestion, listen to "Takedown" by Blue Stahli while reading this. Enjoy the read.**

**;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Beautiful Takedown**

After a good night sleep, with the trickling lights of the sun piercing through my eyes, I awaken with hardly a problem. I've always been a morning person, anyway. My clothes are completely wrinkled, but that's never a problem for me. Sooner or later, every day, the quality of my clothes will hardly be a problem. At least no one came in and intruded on my slumber in the middle of the night. There's no longer a need to keep a gun under my pillow for the rest of the day. Especially when I'm leaving today anyway.

Slipping on my leather boots, I walk up to the other side of my bed to retrieve my weapons; I slouch on my sniper rifle, and katana sword across my back. Double checking the ammo clips in my two pistols, and I stash them underneath my coat. The suppressor, and the scope to my rifle are currently kept inside my bag. I don't usually show anyone my accessories, because if I do, they'll know I'm Coldshot. If people knew I have these two attachments, my covers blown. Coldshot will be made, and the secret will be out. I can't allow that.

Aside from all of this, I furl my blue hood over my head, and I make my way out of this rich, and spoiled inn.

I keep my bow in hand over my shoulder. I'm still prepared to sell this when I make it to the bazaar in this city along with all the arrows, there's no use for this weapon anymore.

After back tracking through the alley Hans took me through, I make it back around back into the middle class district. The grotesque smell of juicy fruit with the blending aroma of fish freshly cut, and the rotting distasteful stench of rats, and dung from all sorts of animals. All of this is roaming all over the streets. People actually live like this. Personally, if ever I were to ever settle down (Which I don't), I'd take a nice spit of land on the country side. If people want to live life the right way, they have to do it themselves. Then again, I don't think, with what I've been through in my life; my farm being burnt down, the death of my parents, my sister's capture, my travels across the world, seeing my sister die for after seven years, and now, as Coldshot? Maybe a normal life isn't for me. The only way I'd be able to find a life, is to find someone who has known just as much pain as I have. That'll never happen.

Shrugging off my thoughts, I focus back on the task at hand, and make my way to the bazaar.

Finally setting foot at the busy, and bustling Bazaar was exhilarating to look at. Elbow space is diminishing, and not often to have. I catch eye of a bow salesman, and with any luck, he's willing to buy my good bow. Making sure not to trip over any other people's feet, or seeing that I won't step on anything valuable. My feet have finally made it to this guy's stand, after all the pushing, and shoving, I've made it.

"Here." Pulling over my bow, and all of my arrows, "What d'you think?"

"Ooh, my my… A very elegant Weapon. Is this bamboo from Heiwa?" This guy is really impressed already, I can't blame him though. The way this guy dresses; what with his green saggy robes, and blue hat that is just as wriggly. He must've been to places, same as I, but I'm sure not for the same reasons.

I've had this bow for so long. I forgot where I bought it at first, "Yes! Exactly, you know your countries." I tell this merchant with as much charisma I can bring.

"I could say the same for you." The vendor bows his head in accordance.

"So how much for the bow?" I ask, demanding business, and for the funny stuff to be over with.

"About… twelve gold. That's the best I can offer." This man is conning me. I don't care though. I make more gold than this guy will make in his whole life.

"Sure here." We've exchanged our inventory, my bow from Heiwa, and all my arrows, for these twelve damn pieces of gold.

"See ya later." I take my leave from this guy's shop, and head my way to Urteil.

"Ooh hang on." This man stops me from leaving, "Is there anything I can provide you with?"

"No thank you, just take my bow, and have a good day."

"No, no, no. A bow like this deserves at least something good. Ooh, how about this here." The man goes into his tent, and comes out with something very interesting, "Here have this miniature crossbow."

I'll plead guilty, this crossbow pistol looks very interesting, I might buy it if he has something that can coincide with it, "Do you have any rope?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Here."

"Alright. How much?" I ask with much interest.

"About twenty five gold."

Oh yeah, this guy is definitely conning me, but this crossbow pistol looks very intereting.

"Alright, here." I toss him more of my coin, and he gives me the small crossbow, and some skinny rope.

"Thanks. Now have a good day."

Back to business, now that I have a good, and a much better projectile string weapon, I make my way to Urteil. It would take about another day, so I bought a horse to make it faster. If I'm lucky, I should make it to Urteil by sunset. I pack up a few apples, and some dried beef for the trip, because I don't plan on eating until I catch this slave driver.

By the time I made it to Urteil, It was early in the afternoon. I made it to this city faster than I thought. After another hour of tracking, bribing people for information, and irritating patience to find this slave driver I finally have a lead that's solid.

I had to bribe this patrol officer to spill the beans, "There was a slave cart that just left here this morning. It should be about two or three hours away from here. Why do you ask?"

I quickly cover my real objective with a lie, "Oh just need to pay off one of the slaves I bought, that's all."

"Okay, if you leave now, you should be able to reach them by night fall."

"Thanks." I finally leave the town and begin my tracking.

For about seven hours of pursuing the target underneath the translucent moon, I've finally caught a fresh trail that's only two hours old. I'm gaining on them. In fact, I think I can see them. First, I devour my last apple, and the crumbs of my jerky, and as much as I want to run my over to the slave cart, this snow would be a problem. It's not too thick, but it can still make a noise, and alert people to my presence. So I take to the trees to secure a sniper position. The first tree I see is littered with cracks and branches. Jumping from one branch to another, cutting through the thick woods away from the roads. I find a good tree to secure my sniper position. This spot's perfect, a clear window to snipe, and the trunk of this tree makes a good back rest for when recoil brings on a problem.

My sniper nest is finally ready; I have eight rounds in my rifle, my scope is on sight of the slave cart at about 50 yards, and my silencer is armed at the tip of my barrel. Time to hunt.

Slipping an eye through the scope, I see the objective, I believe her name is Tris. She's inside the barred carriage. The mere sight of it is maddening. Such terrible contraptions, not right in my opinion. It's not just this girl though that's in the cart, there's other kids. Who are these people?

I quickly shrug off my thinking when this strange figure showed up in the corner of my optic. I can hardly tell though whether this person is a he or a she, but it might be a woman. The way this person's body looks. She's taking out all the escorts, even the heavy looking driver looks scared. This chic is armed with two small swords. Tang swords I believe. A flintlock, and a lorenzoni pistol? She must be retro, very rare, but very respected in my opinion. Her moves were as fluent as the blades she's wielding, like a dancing blade master. Not too shabby, compared to my skills with a blade. I never really used my blade, not since I became Coldshot, but I don't let my sword skills go to rust. At some point, she pulled out a tiny knife from underneath her wrists, or at least that's how I saw it. I do think I saw a blade stick out from there. Either way she pulled something out because she stabbed it in the last escort that's still alive.

Thinking that this persons alone, she undo's her hood, revealing a braid of very majestic, platinum blonde hair. I couldn't see her face, but I can tell she's a woman. She goes up to the cart, trying to unlock the cage. She's after Tris too, that's not happening.

Before I could work up to get down there, the heavy driver of the carriage twitches back to life, and pulls out his gun. This feminine fighter takes notice of the man, and she's off her guard. So I intervened, and shot off his arm. His entire hand gushed in an explosion of blood, and finger bones. The warm blood drools down into the dark snow. The guy is still alive, for that I pull out the exhausted shell, and shoot out the next bullet into the guy's skull. The girl is alert to my presence, she already has her hood back over her face. I can see her break off the lock, and letting out all the slaves. There fleeing out into the dark woods.

It's for this moment, I put my new crossbow pistol to use. I attach the rope on the end of the bolt, and fire to the closest tree. Direct hit, I lace my rifle over the rope, and use it as a harness to begin my zip lining session. There's no need for a test run, so now is better than none. Whoosh I go! The cold breeze pummels all over my face as I zip-line across this rope. I can tell that she knows where I am now, but she does nothing as I make my way over to her. Closer to the ground, right in front of the group, I drop down with a roll to support my landing. My blue hood cover's my own face underneath the night sky. I keep the front view of my hood, and face away from the direction of the group of slaves and the killer woman away from them. To be honest, this is the first time I exposed myself as Coldshot. It's kind of a doozy.

"Back away miss, these slaves are mine." I growl from the bottom of my throat, trying to shield my true voice.

"Over my dead body, merc." This woman says with a normal voice, it sort of feels wrong to use my deep voice now, oh well.

I slew my sniper rifle over my back in its holster, "Well that won't be hard." I speak normally while unsheathing my black handled Katana. After it's fully out of its holster, I aim towards her, it scares away the slaves, but they all go into the bushes for safety. Good, no need to involve these kids.

"Are you sure?" The woman pulls out two tang sword, and a smile glimmers under her hood.

I smile under my hood too, "This'll be fun." I say, before charging towards her, sword in hand.

She keeps her stance, and her position still, and I slam my katana down into her defensive structure. She's strong, and she's not making it easy, but she's making it very fun. Putting more force into my grip, and my blade, I can see her smile again, making my reaction flinch. She lowers her stance, and tosses me behind her. I roll in disarray, but I keep rolling to keep my posture prepared.

She now comes towards me, with both blades across her front. She swipes a blade towards my neck, but luckily I deflected it with my own sword, but her other blade almost caught me if not for my fast reflexes. Taking a step back, she comes at me with both blades, and with a spin, nonetheless I swept my stance back an inch away from her hit.

I begin my act of violence by flowering my blade around myself spinning all around to try and occupy her concentration on my spinning. I can see that she's busy with my twirling, giving me the chance to infiltrate her defense. I swing my sword to knock away her own tang swords, and I landed a punch in her face, knocking her down on her back. She quickly hoists her feet back up, and takes a few steps back. Putting my blade back in position at the front of my face for protection.

She smiles again, but a little more crookedly. She takes her tang swords, and combines the bottom of the hilts together with a snap.

I charge back in for another vicious clash. She blocks my next hit with her bladed staff, and uses her other side to land a slice into my right shoulder. The pain was inscrutinously painful, I could feel blood tingle down, but I can't stop. So I shake off the pain, and pull my blade back into fighting stance.

This woman spins her blade like a baton as she comes charging towards me again. I block the first one again, and then I kneel my blade down to block the bottom half. She spins around to regain momentum, and lands another strike to my sword again. Her back is still facing me, but she's still piercing her blades at me. I'm blocking each hit so well, I managed to use my blade to land it on the other side of her own blade. It makes her front spin back towards me, so we can do this right. After another flurry of blocks and strikes, she tries something sneaky by trying to slice at me from behind my back. It was quite a shocker though, I blocked that sneak attack too, by lifting my sword behind me. It gives me the advantage by breaking her staff back into two swords, and then I spin a kick into her neck.

I can see in her face, or with as much I can see from my perspective due to her hood. She's turning angry, she picks up her two swords, and comes running to me. I take my time, and strike, but she's riposting all of my attacks, until she made the best of me. She knee's me in my stomach, my sword is still in my grip at least, but now she's tackling me down on the nearest tree. Slamming me hard, it almost knocks out all my breath, but not all of it, I brush away her firm hands off of my neck, and grasp my own hands on her head. With quick, and not much thinking, I slam my head upon hers. It stuns me too, but not as much as her though. I smack my knee into her thigh, making her drop her swords, and I grab her by the hood, with my blade at her neck. Her hood unfurls in front of me, and I'm flabbergasted; her looks were just as majestic as her skills with her blades, her platinum blonde hair goes with her deep, aqua blue eyes. It's actually nice to put a face on this rather attractive woman. Even with a scar directly underneath her right eye, she still captivates my attention.

Bad move on my end though.

This cute woman walks across the trunk of the tree she tried to strangle me on, and throws me across the snow glittered ground. I didn't catch this trample, my mistake, and it's a stumble I probably won't be able to fix. After this woman threw me she managed to catch my katana, and now she's tackling me with herself restraining me from picking myself back up. Using my own sword, she prepares to stab me with it, and I won't have it end like this; my own life ended with my own gear. Just as soon as she began to slam the blade towards my face, I catch the sharp piece of metal. Not with my grip though, but with my palm. With my sword through my hand I was able to redirect the stab's confrontation to the ground merely an inch to the left of my head. I could feel my own hood come down, so she can see my own face. I think her instinct is disheveled too, since she's frozen in place. Taking an advantage of the moment, I tuck my foot through, and kick her in the face to get her off of me. She goes two feet towards the direction I kicked her to, and I fasten my feet back up to the ground. She rushes back to her own two tang swords, while I remove my katana out of my palm.

Since we saw each other's faces, I thought it'd be best to let our hoods loose. I go first to reveal to her my oak brown hair, and eyes. She shudders for a moment to look at me, and she follows the same. Her face is barely lifeless with the angry emotion, but she looks a tad suspicious while looking at me.

"You're strong. My respects." The girl gives me some reprieve.

"Same to you." I return the compliment while shaking off the pain in my hand. My fingerless gloves are dripping blood, so I remove it, and stuff it in my pocket.

The night sky rains snow around us. Simmering into snowflakes, and they come slowly. The moon is high, and almost as big as the sun, seems weird of all the nights that have come and gone. Life chooses now to have a huge close up of our lunar moon.

"But I still won't let you have Tris, nor the others." The girl exclaims, coming back to reality that we're in a fight.

"And I can't let you have them either." I say, twirling my blade in my hand.

The girl sways her head, and begins charging towards me. So I rush to her attack as well. We're both running towards each other, swords in hand. I grip my katana with both hands as she comes at me with both of her tang swords. She comes at me with a fluster of slices in coordination at its best. All I do is duck, back up, sway around, and more ducking from her attacks. She makes for a stab, but I catch her wrist and give instead of a punch or a kick, I wrap my arm around her wrist and throw her away. She inhesitantly works her way back up, and backs away a bit further. I can see her pull out some weird piece of rope, on the end of the rope looks like a big dart, she throws it at me with precision, and speed. It pierces me around my neck, and she yanks me towards her. With myself coming towards her trap, she punches me down to the ground, knee's first. Acting fast, and rashly, I pull out a mauser pistol, and just as I fired my gun, she kicks it out of my hand. She tries to lay another kick, but I caught it around my arm, and gave her an elbow to the knee. She punches me in the face, loosening my grip on her.

She isn't covering her fracture I just gave her too well. She comes back with a swarm of countless punches to my head, chest, and forehead. In the end I couldn't feel my face, and she slams me back on the ground. Before she could make another strike on me, I landed my foot on her chest, knocking her away from me.

We're both tired of fighting; my hand is bleeding, my neck is strained from that rope-blade device, and my shoulder is still bleeding from the first slice from this woman. After a moment and a quick breather, she was shot in the neck by what looks like a sleep dart. She falls with ease, and then I suddenly felt a sharp ping in my own neck. I fall to sleep instantly, with a fight unfinished, and leaving nothing but more questions; who was I fighting, what's her name?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fight scene, I organized it myself.**

**As always, Review, PM, and Suggest**


	4. Never Surrender

**Okie dokie, another chapter**

**Special thanks to Purple Ninja Cat 278 for writing out this chapter.**

* * *

**Responses:**

**Shimmer Shine, you'll find out who took them in due time**

**Evil Cookie, I'm glad you enjoyed the fight, I enjoyed it too.**

**Krisedge, don't worry we'll keep up the good work**

* * *

**Notoriety:**

**My personal Assassins Creed/ Shingeki no Kyojin crossover is quite interesting if you want try it out.**

**It's called, The Assassins of Yggdrassil**

**Breathless by august . sapphire**

**My Heart Finally Trusts My Mind by august . sapphire**

**Homecoming by NWA 187**

**Hourglass by Aiikawarazu**

**Vault of Vytal, by Chief D3m0n1c**

**Unexpected Events, by Lavendar fox**

* * *

"JACK!" A familiar voice rings throughout my ears. I can't be her, am I dreaming?

"JAAAACK!" My sister's voice finally broke through my tiring state, waking me up.

I try to open my eyes right, but whatever was in that sleep dart is still ogling inside my brain. The smell of my current place of torment smells god awful, and sordid. My eyes begin flapping around to wake up like my heart begins beating faster to the pain. After a moment of enticing drowsiness, my senses suddenly jolt up into overdrive. My breathing yanks up and down in my lungs, as my muscles begin to burn with pain. My shoulder is still gashing out with an unrelenting force of agony. The hand I used to stop my blade from killing me, it sores with a stinging itch. It aches as much as the face on the front of my head. I can smell dried blood instantly through my nostrils.

Now that I'm finally back up to full speed, I can finally realize that I'm in metal shackles. My hands are bound in chains. They're tied up to a metal pipe, on the ceiling. My feet are hardly touching the ground, just barely, but I can see that I'm just inside some sort of shed, and it's a big one. It's quite a waste of space to just house me. Shaking out the frustration, and the sweat away from my hair, I catch eye of another prisoner. I guess I'm not the only one wasting space in this big cell. My inmate is just a dusky shadow, so far all I can see is just an outline, but I know it's the woman I just fought. With the light barely lit, I can see her current condition: Disheveled stripped of her robes, and beaten, by me. Guilt hammers its hard steel in my heart. I could feel my feet tremble to the thoughts of that night. I don't even know when that was. Was it yesterday, or days ago? Either way I turn away from her exposed self in shame. Still, I'm just glad she's still wearing the clothes she has underneath the robes. All she is now is a pair of old boots, dark, unrevealing pants, and a pastel t-shirt. Well, it's better than to be stripped down to the waste up, like me.

My entire scarred chest, and back is being shown; the marks from Prochnost, the scrapes from Heiwa, and worst of all, the torturous scars from the prison of Royaume. I think the most disturbing scars are from that wretched nightmare of a slammer. The ugliest scar I have is directly across the left side of my abdominals, and it's probably the biggest. There are countless scars all over both of my biceps. To be honest, I can't even remember this, but I think I have a scar from an animal bite somewhere on me. I think it's from a wild cat in Kalmte.

Aside from all the scars, there's also a couple of tattoos. My known piece of ink is the dragon. There's also the tattoo of the wolf across my right arm. It's from Prochnost, symbolizing the fighter in me.

Looking around one more time, I look above to see a way out of here. As much as I want to bust out of here now, I'd rather wait until she wakes up. Something tells me I'm going to need her help on this.

I can see her fluttering her eye lids now, her drugs must be wearing off now too. She's following my same process, and with some light finally over her I can talk to her, I don't know how to go at this, but then again. It's been a while I've been with a woman. I guess it's time to bring out the humor in me. She twists in her chains so she can determine who I am. I'm sure she'll recognize me too, at some point.

I start with a smile as best as I can wield, "Ah, you're awake," I tried what I could, but it came out as a pained murmur. I could hardly see her eyes widen to the realization as of who I am. Her face comes out through the light, and I can see her more clearly. What I wouldn't give to apologize to my violence. It was just a job.

"Where am I?" she blurts out. She starts looking all over the place across the stony floor. I just noticed the metal bars that's inside the window giving off all the light we had.

"Beats me," I said. I can see her look at me, she's blushing to my exposed chest, but I'm just glad I still have my pants and boots. Personally, I don't deserve to be here with her, I once said I could settle down with a woman who knew as much pain as I did, but I don't deserve it. Not after what I just did to this woman. She looks like she's been through a lot too, I'll admit, but no.

"I have to get out of here now…" She whispers, I could hear her. I can see that she's trying to shake out of her cuffs, but even I know it's hopeless, and a stupid attempt. She's going nowhere, those restraints are locked tight. She'll need a miracle to break off those chains, or…

"You know, that's not going to work," I sprinkle a little of painful humor in my voice. Trying to cover up what guilt I'm feeling, but a part of me is being serious right here and now.

She sighs and speaks her mind, "I noticed. Thank you, captain obvious."

I couldn't help but chuckle to this woman's determination, "You're quite witty, I like that." I know what I'm saying, but is it smart for me? "I've been wondering for a while now, but what's your name?"

She just stares at me with a bitter glare. I can't say I blame her for shooting it at me, "What's yours?" She replies, maybe there's some hope for me after all.

"Jack Frost," I smirk with my words, "But you can call me Jack. I also go by Coldshot, maybe you heard of me?"

She shakes, no, doesn't surprise me. I'm more known to the rich, but more connected and considerate to the poor. That's all I did. I do what I do to protect the innocent. Something tells me she's in on my game too, but something else? I can't put my finger on it though.

"Oh really? I'm a notorious mercenary – eh, whatever." I'm trying to convince myself that I just lied, but it's true, I'm a murderer, and I love it. Whatever's for the good of others, "Now tell me your name? Or should I just keep on dubbing you as 'the killer woman'?"

"Elsa," She says in a moment.

"I like that name." I compliment in front of her pretty blue eyes, but now I'm going to mess with her, "I've actually never met an Elsa before."

"Why are you acting like this?" She interrupts me, "We were literally just in a serious fight some time ago, and now you want to be my friend?"

Why not? Everyone I ever cared about has either died, or left me, "Look, I was just trying to be nice," I mutter a bit more gruffly. "We're in this together, whether you like it or not. We were captured by an unknown enemy, and now we have to work as a team in order to get out." I'm actually serious in my words so far, I want to get out of here, and at least get my pay done, and maybe I'll earn more at the end of this, "I'm calling it a truce. So, what do you say?"

She just stares at me skeptically. But after a moment of her staring off into space, trying to think this out she finally breathes out, "Fine."

My lips whip into a smile, "Promise not to slit my throat as soon as we get out of her?"

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah,"

I regret nothing with what I'm about to say, and I honestly don't care, "Good, because I don't think you'd be able to do that anyways." I grin smugly.

"So do you have any ideas on how to escape or not?" I can see I'm irritating her, it makes me smile. Always look on the bright side, even when there is none. If so, then make your own.

"Oh yeah, of course I do. Are you telling me that you haven't had a clue?" Come on, Elsa. It's not that difficult." I smile to her, because it is real obvious on how to get out of here. I turn back to Elsa and see that she's moving her body back and forth to me, until she was at a constant sway. I'm not too far from where she's dangling, and she's just not stopping, even when she's starting to touch me. To this, I arch an eyebrow at her activity, and right when I was about to ask what she's doing, she wraps her legs around my neck in a scissor lock. In circumstances like this, it makes sense. Choking me hard with her surprisingly strong legs, my neck is still enthralled in soreness from that strange rope device she used on me.

"Get off!" I cried, barely able to breathe, and she finally undid her grasp on me. She looks at me with a humorous smile. Finally, a cute smile on this pretty girl's face. She swings back into place, as I gasp for air on my sheepish face, "What was that for?"

"You better break me out of here or I swear I will unman you!" She threatens me with a serious, raised voice.

My face falls into a fear from hearing that. My eyes widen, and it all fades with a devious smirk, "Okay, I'll show you! Just… Don't do that. I would very much like to keep my manhood."

I start my procedure on escaping by looking up to the chains. Swiveling around the metal chains that are jangling around. I lift myself upside down, feet pointing up. I could feel my muscles bulge around in this crazy stunt as I climb up the chains. Pain and sweat drizzled down as I hoist myself up. One hand at a time, I groan out my pained hand from the fight, but I still climb nevertheless. By the time I make it up to the ceiling, I drop down, just like that. Then the gravity of my fall breaks off the pipe that I was dangling by, and now I'm free. Hissing and groaning out my pain was nerve-wracking, but I couldn't have it bother me, much. Sweeping away all the metal, and debris off my half naked self, I pick up my body from this mess. The crash was very loud, and I'm sure that it will bring in company. I looked back to Elsa as she slowly copied what I did, and I must say I'm impressed. Whoever trained her, severely turned her into a lethal weapon. I'd give her my highest respect, but now's not the time. By the time she dropped down and on her back, she was already groaning out her pain.

Footsteps come rushing from behind me. A man with this weird Red Cross symbol etched on his uniform comes rushing to me with a sword in his grip that's aiming for my head. Dodging this guy's attack, I wrap the chains that are still bound to my wrists to his neck, and I snap his neck with hardly a tug. As he collapses to the ground, Elsa freezes to sight of the body. I can't tell if she's shocked to see that or there's something about the symbol he's carrying on his suit.

"Go Elsa!" I call to Elsa, going to the fact that we were being attacked, "Find our weapons and gear!"

She stumbles towards the open door, but pauses her pace just as I call to her. I swear she looked worried when she looked at me, "What about you?" she asks.

"I'll be fine!" I said as I kneed another guard in the stomach, and brought his hands down on the back of his neck. She nodded at me, and scurried away to leave me with the rest of the guards. I won't have Elsa be murdered by these monsters, whoever they are.

I always followed my motto, "Live to protect, or die alone" I think I'll be doing both today.

My sweaty grip squeezes the chain around my wrists, as I await more guards to kill. It didn't take long when an entire group was right in front of me. All of them were armed with swords, and one of them is carrying a Warhammer. I keep working up the nerve to focus on my motto, "Live to protect, or die alone." I just keep repeating that motto while I take out all of these guards.

I wrap another guard in the chain, and instead of breaking his neck, I reach for his knife laced onto his belt. With the chance in range, I stab him in the back, but there are so many more soldiers to kill. I unwrap the soldier, and I throw his body to the group, with the knife still in my hands. With my chain in the other, and a knife in one hand, I charge towards the group, but it feels like I'm doing this halfcocked though. I deflect the first blade coming at me, and I turn him around by force, and pierce him through the back. With more coming towards me, fear runs through my hands, pulling out the knife, and throwing it at one of the guard's necks. Going for the other guard, I just keep slapping him in the face with the chain until he falls to the stone cold floor.

The last person standing is the big guy with the Warhammer. Dear God help me. He comes at me with full force, at least half of his strength is going towards the hammer. He goes for a swing and I dodge it with ease. This time, I avoid a confrontation, so I can make for the knife, or maybe a bigger sword. I miss my katana sword, just thinking of it glimmering in the blood of all these baddies could just bring a tear to my eye. Then again, I have no need to cry over cold, sharp metal. I search for the body that has the knife in their neck. It takes me a while, but I eventually find it. By the time I turn to look to the hammer guy, he's already charging at me. Quick thinking of adrenaline surging through me, I roll away to dodge his next swing. Finally in the nick of time, I make for his neck to kiss my blade, and he falls in silence.

Dropping the knife, looking down at all the wasted guards, I can now catch up with Elsa. Nothing is stopping me now.

I begin tracing her steps through this place. I can tell that wherever we are, it's like a small maze, but it's simple enough to just follow the dead bodies with broken necks. I'm sure they were left by Elsa. Following the lit torches, I could see someone in the corner of a book shelf in front of me. Whoever this guy is, he's holding a crossbow up to someone. It must be Elsa! I speed up my pace, and I land a kick in this man's face, knocking him out cold. A slender, and blonde haired figure caught my attention, I knew I made the right choice.

"Thanks." She says while coming closer to me. I returned her nice assurance with a crooked smile as she walked pass me

Looking down at my bonded wrists, I sigh with frustration, "Hmm, now how are we going to get these off?"

"I've got an idea." She goes over to the other side of a wooden table at the far end of the room. Brings her hands up, and down on the hard edge splitting the cuffs in two, "Your turn." She smiles at me in my dumbfounded face, as I grumble. I should've searched the bodies for the keys that I took out earlier. I follow her process and my cuffs are split in two.

Now that we're free, I notice that she's prying open a big chest. That must be where all of our gear is located. I shuffle over with Elsa so I can retrieve my own equipment, and my blue jacket.

"We need to hurry," I said while slipping into my hooded coat, "I think I hear more guards coming."  
She nods at me, while putting on her own uniform. Tightening straps, and smoothing down creases. She goes in for her sheathed tang swords, and pistols. The last thing she grabs out from the chest are these strange wrist blades. She ties them up to her forearms, interesting.

Aside from her inventory, I pull out my old Springfield, bolt action rifle. Checking the scope first, and the silencer latched on the end of the barrel, "That's better." I polish off my inspection by checking how many cartridges I have left inside the sniper. Everything else was okay too; my katana sword is sheathed across my back as well as my rifle, and my two mauser pistols are stored safely underneath my jacket.

Elsa pulls over her hood, tucking in her hair, and I do the same with my own hood. We left the room with our weapons intact, trying to sneak our way out, but that was shot down quickly as we were already caught. I swipe out my katana, and I slice out this guy's throat. The blood splashed out like water as I swipe through another man's chest, and then next person's heart. The last guard was clearly scared for his life, and seeing that his fellow troops were dead, it's seems obvious for him to go on his knees, and beg for mercy.  
I think I might as well show a little remorse. I grab the guy's shirt up to his collar bone, and I start with a simple question, "Who the hell did this to us?" I ask to the skinny, black haired man.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," He stammers, but there was a little bit of determination in his eyes. He knows something, and I don't have time for this. I tilt my head, and pull out a mauser pistol up to the man's stomach.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I smile a tad.

"Ah! Please, don't kill me! I have a wife and children!" The man is sweating, and that's how I like it.

"Then I'm gonna ask again, who was the one in charge with imprisoning us?" I grow impatient to this fearful little shit. My lips purse while my eyes glare harder under this lighting.

"Hans! He's a Templar… He was the one who did this, not me! I have nothing to do with it, please don't hurt me!

I suddenly grow pale, I feel like I'm going throw up. The man who hired me to find Tris, has also imprisoned me. I am going to kill this guy. Staring at the round for a moment, I slam my fist into the man's temple. I've decided to let him live. He's not worth it, he's got a family to look after. I wish I spared the other's, but I guess one person is lucky enough to survive I guess.

"That backstabbing son of a bitch…" I mutter, rubbing a hand all over my face.

"Who are you talking about?" Elsa asks. In my moment of torturing that guy, I forgot about that she's right behind me.

I turn my face to her and sigh, "Hans was the man who assigned me in retrieving Tris. I knew I had an odd feeling about him, and yet I let my greed speak for myself! I was such a fool."

"Wait, are you saying that you worked for a Templar? She speaks very bitter to me, and with her temper raising, I can tell.

"I had no idea!" I exclaim with my hands up to surrender, "I don't even know what a Templar is, honestly!"

"The Templar's are my enemy. I'm an assassin, if you haven't already guessed. I know you probably want revenge for this deceiving bastard, but that'll happen eventually. For now we have to focus on getting out of here, and then I'll explain any further details."

I stare at her with an unbelieving gleam, but then I glance away and slowly nod, "Okay, come on, let's go."

After running, leaving behind all the dead, and unconscious guards we spot an exit. I sped up to break down the door with my good shoulder this time, and the glaring sun couldn't feel more welcoming.

* * *

**I hope it's not too long, I tried my best.**

**As always, Review, PM, and Suggest.**


	5. One Quiet Night

**Hello everyone, another chapter. Due to the intense action so far, purple ninja cat 278, and I have decided to take it slow for this chapter. Maybe a little fluff ought a do well for this chapter.**

* * *

**Responses:**

**krisedge, thank you for the compliment, and the good regards for the fight. No need to wait for the next chapter.**

**Angles little devil, Thank you for loving my story, and my friends other story. No need to wait for the next chapter now.**

**Shimmer shine, I'll be writing more.**

**doubll, I hope Jack is badass too, I've been working well on him, and there's no need to wait for the next.**

* * *

Me and Elsa have been running for quite a while through the thin sheet of snow. No one is behind us so we stop to take a breather. The corner of my eye catches Elsa falling to the ground. I remember in our fight I elbowed her knee, she must've been running on pure adrenaline to just now start feeling the pain. I rush over to her side, and to get on my knees to help her up, but she refuses.

"Don't worry, I can handle it from here on out." I look at her confusingly as my face grows pale to the understanding of what she's wanting.

"Our truce is done?" I ask worryingly.

"Y-yeah." Elsa tries to work herself up, but the pain in her knee is unbearable.

"Elsa I hate to break it to you, but with a knee like that, I don't think you can go anywhere."

"Yeah no thanks to you. Need I remind you?" She throws her words all over my face.

You know I can handle a decent insult, but in this situation, I am just fed up with her. So I continue the conversation, "You know what yeah! Why don't I remind me you how I almost kicked your ass that night?" My face is serious, but my voice carries the sprinkles of sarcasm, and a little humor.

Elsa just huffs in her breath, and rolls her eyes to me. I'm getting real tired of her attitude towards me, "Alright listen. I'll admit, I find it impressive that you were able to hold in your pain from your knee this whole time, but you and I are not out of the woods yet. Look around? Do you know where we are?"

I look around our environment; it's barely snowing, and the sun is glaring up on top of the earth. The snow is melting, but it's still here, and the worst of all is that we're in the forest of all places. I told her we're not out of the woods yet, but that's an understatement. She and I just started.

I turn my attention back to Elsa, "I'm sure you have your doubts on me, but I need you as much as you need me. Alright?" I await an answer from her, but nothing. Something tells me that she's not fully in game. I sigh away my frustration from this woman, and make an offer instead, "That and I have something that can treat your wounds."

"What would that be?" She finally speaks.

I can only hope that it's still in my pockets of all things. I dig through, and I find it, a pouch of herbs that can heal anything.

"Here," I show her the pouch, "I call it Mirakuru. It can cure any wound."

"Are you serious?" She back talks to my showing, "Do you really think that I'd believe that you have some sort of 'miracle medicine'?" She spits at me.

Okay that is the last straw, "Just for the record, I spent two years in Heiwa. Trust me! I know how herbalism works." I begin to raise my voice a little while I work my way up from my kneeling position, and open up my pouch of herbs. Taking a pinch of what's inside, and I hand it to Elsa. She was just about to grab it but I pulled my hand away.

"I'll give it to you, as long as you promise me we get out of this, together." I say with a solid expression on my face.

She looks a bit intimidated, and annoyed, but she just nods her head, "Fine."

"Good." I work my smile up, and hand her the pinch of miracle herbs.

I pull out another pinch for myself, and I devour the whole sample. By the time it drops into my throat, I can feel my wounds, and any form of pain course out through my body. I could've sworn music was passing my ears as I was consuming the aromatic plant. I can tell that she feels the same way as she takes in the herbs.

"Wow!" Elsa exclaims to her sudden feel of pain go away, "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it." I shrug off my shoulders with my gear attached to my back, and I help her up. I can see that her knee is back up and healed. That's good.

Elsa speaks her mind now, "Okay, if we're going to be working together, I suggest we get off the roads and work our way my bureau."

"I agree, let's go."

We've been hiking through the untamed brush of the forest for what feels like hours. I can handle this, but I just hope Elsa knows where she's going. After more hiking we find the sun laying it's head on the other side of the horizon. In our process of off road travels we came across a river to follow. Should be simple enough from here on out.

"It's getting late, we should stop here and make camp." I suggest to Elsa.

Elsa halts her steps to turn her direction on me. Giving herself a moment to look at me. After she finishes staring at me for about a minute, she looks around the area. Probably sweeping the area for anything out of the ordinary.

"Okay." That's all she answers me with. Nothing more, and nothing less.

"Well…" I walk around her closely, with little eye contact, but a glimpse.

"I'll be right back."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not leaving my sight." She orders me, I look back to her, and as much as I want to back slap her for saying that. I couldn't help but grin to the looks of her face. She should've chosen her words more carefully.

"I just need to get myself cleaned." My grinning suddenly grows into a laugh. I don't want her to think that I'm abandoning her, so I drop my rifle and katana sword on the ground, "Watch those for me, and I'll be back." Turning my back on her, I press on further down the river. I'm hoping this won't take long; removing the blood stains from my jacket, and stitching up my wounds shouldn't take too long. All I need is privacy, no need for a woman like her to see me half naked again. These scars are for me alone to see.

After about five minutes of walking, I should be far enough from camp for my solitude. For that, I remove the jacket from my torso, revealing my entire scarred up chest, and back. Feeling the temperature of the water, I cup my hand in the river so I can rub off the blood stains from where Elsa cut me in the shoulder. It takes a while, but the stain eventually comes off, and now it's time for the glove I stuffed in my pocket that night. That stain is a bit thicker, but it didn't take as long. It comes off easily. Now my image isn't the worst part of all this, now it's time to treat my wounds I was inflicted with. The herbs I have may quell the pain, but it won't seal the cuts I made from my fight with Elsa.

The excruciating pain every time I pierce the needle through my cut is actually easy to handle. In my life, pain and I came to an understanding. The shoulder was difficult, I had to sew it with one hand, and it wasn't easy to treat a wound with only one hand. Still, I managed to stitch it up well. It should heal up in a week or two, maybe. Next up was my palm. It's amazing I avoided any serious damage to my bones inside my palm. My hand is literally fine, all Elsa stabbed was just flesh, that's all. She pierced in between my metacarpus. I tip my hat to Heiwa's teachings for that. More specifically, I thank Tooth for teaching it to me. I still had to use one had for my stitching, but it wasn't as hard as the shoulder, but it hurts more. Since my palms were so sensitive. I'm just glad I survived. I admit, Elsa has skills, I'm sure she has her reasons.

With my wounds in full stitch, I start to hear rustling behind me, and it keeps coming faster, and stronger. I turn around to see a wild boar coming towards me at full charge. I was just about to pull out one of my pistols to kill the thing, but by the time I was ready to fire, a bullet was already in the pig's side. I look to see that it was Elsa. Her flintlock pistol is hot from the smoke at the end of her barrel. She's the one who shot the boar.

I gruff out my thanks to her, and looking at the wild pig.

"Hello dinner." I said.

Wrapping up the pig's feet with my rope to the crossbow pistol, I look back to Elsa with a curious question, "Why were you back there in the first place?" I smile a tad, probably because I already know the answer. I can see her avoiding eye contact, and I swear I can see her blush a bit, but I don't think she's trying to focus on that. In the end she just walks back to camp. I huff with a smile on my face.

I pull out the jacket that's been drying on the other side for me, and slump it back on my body. As I make my way back to camp I couldn't leave our dinner just lying there. No need to waste some good meat.

Back at camp I carry the pig over my shoulders, and I slam it down on the floor.

"Don't suppose you have a knife on you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

She smiles, popping out that weird contraption under her wrists. While she's skinning our meat, I go over to make the fire. Thank god I know how to make one. After she finishes skinning the valuable pieces of meat, I brought the fire up, and running. It's not too fancy, but it works. We roasting our scrumptious pieces of meat over the fire felt like some bonfire party. We sat in silence for the time, but it was actually kind of relaxing. Haven't felt this way since forever.

"Hey Elsa, listen." I break the silence.

"Hmm?" She responds to me with simple humming.

She turns her head to me, at least, so I can begin my speech, "I just want to say that I'm sorry for that fight we met with." I take in a bite of my haunch of meat, and go back to my apology, "It was just a job."

"It's okay, you're absolved." Elsa says while talking with her mouth full. It wasn't lady like, but I she looked cute doing it.

"Good. So tell me, 'Killer woman'." I sly out the nick name I gave her when we first chatted. She suddenly looks to me from the corner of her eyes, "Where did you learn to fight?"

"Well… 'Coldshot', you remember that I told you I'm an assassin right?" She counters my nickname to her with my alternate name, and I nod for an answer with a laugh in the end, "Me and my Creed follow one rule, 'nothing is true, everything is permitted'."

I smile at Elsa, interesting quote, "I like that rule. My rule in life is, 'live to protect, or die alone'." Staring down at the fire, as memories flood in.

"Sounds sad." She looks a little sympathetic to that rule, "that's a rule I would've followed if I didn't turn to the creed. In my life, the creed saved my life, and my sister's, after my parents were killed by bandits, and after that, they… took us in."

I can't help but feel jealous of this woman. She's lucky to have people on her side, "You still have family?" She nods her head to my question, "You're blessed. I lost everyone. My parents were killed by bandits too. I use to live on the farmlands on Arendelle, until they burned down the farm, and after that it was just me and my sister living on the streets."

Elsa looks to me with melancholic eyes to my brief back story, "You have a sister?"

"I 'had' a sister. It's because of her is why I do what I do. To honor her memory, by protecting the innocent. In fact I lost her twice; the first time I lost her was before I set out for my journey around the world. About five years later I was held prisoner in Royaume for another year, and that's when I found her again. Then I officially lost her when the prison I was being held in was destroyed. After that I turned into the man you see now."

Elsa looks at me with big sympathetic eyes, "I'm sorry for what you've been through." She just apologizes for what can't be forgiven, it's not her fault though. I just want things to be smooth sailing or smooth enough.

"It's okay."

"What was your sister's name?" Elsa seems curious. I don't know why she would ask, but I never had a reason to say her name again.

"Her name was Mia." That's when I just remembered, she still has her sister, "So what's your sister's name?"

"Oh what…" She jolts out from what seems to be daydreaming.

"Your sister's name?" I repeat.

"Oh, it's Anna. She's a… she's a playful one. She's good with a bow and arrow."

"Cool."

For a moment we just sit in front of the fire with our meat hanging over the fire, until Elsa fights out through her mouth, "Would you like to join our Creed?"

"What?"

"We could use a good rifleman in our rank. I could put in a good word for you."

I was just about to interrupt her offer until she insisted on letting herself continue, "You say you want to protect the innocent? Join us, and I promise you, you will fight for the innocence, and we can help you get to what's coming to Hans."

That one name hooks me with no problem, but fighting for the innocence is always an exception, "If you superiors are okay with it? My talents are yours."

"Good." She smiles at me, and I just nod back at her.

The night sky glimmers with sparkling stars, and polishes off its appearance with the tall big moon.

"It's getting late. I'm gonna turn in." I said to Elsa. Spying a big flat rock that makes a good back rest, I'm going to sleep there for the night. I've slept in worst places, so this won't be too bothering.

The fire should keep us warm, so that's one relief, but I can only hope she'll be fine for the night. I certainly hope that she won't leave me in the middle of the night. I slump my back across the rock while I lay my feet on the cold, dirty ground. I see that Elsa just lays on her side on the ground. She looks strong, but she doesn't seem to be holding out much.

Oh to Hell with it, "Would you like to sleep with me?"

"What?" Elsa sounds a little disgusted, but not too much. More like a shock.

"It's just an offer. We could use the body heat."

While I sleep, for a while I hear only silence, until, "Yeah alright."

I can hear her come closer to me, and she lays her head onto the side of my shoulders, and we both doze off asleep.

Her warmth. It's something I haven't felt in years. I think joining this Creed will be a good turnaround.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fluff, and as always, Review, PM, and Suggest.**


	6. Reunion

**Special thanks to Purple Ninja Cat 278 for planning out the chapter**

* * *

**Responses:**

**Doubll, I'm glad you think Jack is Badass, and the progression on this story.**

**Buelter, Jack will kick Hans's ass, but right now that's not the ass he has to kick right now.**

**Shimmer, It really was sweet of Jack to say, here's the new chapter.**

**Hcsp 1, I'm glad I got you hooked, and I hope you'll enjoy the chapters to come.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

I went through eleven years with no decent sleep. I was either in a dreamless abyss or in the deepest nightmare I could imagine. And yet this night? This one long night, actually feels good. I think it has something to do with Elsa here. Can this one woman really change my ways that fast, and so sudden? It's as if life is giving me a second chance at happiness. A part of me doesn't want to let her go. I can feel my arm wrap around some figure, but I'm too out of it to even notice.

A faint wiggle stutters around my body. It breaks my deep sleeping, and brings me into the land of the living. My vision stirs around my view, and I could hardly notice Elsa blushing wildly like a rose. My back slowly creaks up from the ironically comfortable stone. Ruffling my brawny fingers through my tousled brown hair.

"What is it?" I groggily ask. A yawn threatens to come out, but I do my best to keep my eyes straight on Elsa.

"Ah nothing. I just… Saw a spider." She seems a little gimpy in her legs; either she's lying or she really has a fear of spiders. Something's up with her, she's biting her lip pretty hard, and her legs are shaking from the looks of it.

"Didn't know you were afraid of spiders." I chuckle to this news. This news is fairly new to me. I begin stretching out my limbs, groaning hard as a string of pops, and cracks explode from my back. I could see Elsa is about to speak on something, but she instantly closes it. Whatever's on her mind, I guess it could wait.

"Well… yeah, isn't everyone?" She says, making an awkward smile. I make out a deformed grin before walking over to retrieve my things. The fire I made from yesterday starts to dwindle into mere orange embers. But these are slowly dying. Elsa is still sitting down on the ground while I put out what's left of the fire. As I was doing that, I spied a few glimmers of sunlight, seeping through the trees, beaming down on the frozen earth.

The falling snow is retreating from this land, and is returning to the deep reaches beyond the sun. Replacing the deep, dark clouds is a rich shade of cerulean skies, and clouds of frivolous design. To be honest, me and the cold still get along like brothers-in-arms, but sometimes the two of us need a break. Looking down at the region before me and Elsa, this land actually looks real pretty, and swell.

"You hungry?" I offer her some food, while she was in a trance. Luckily, she snapped out of it when I spoke to her.

The moment she looked at me, right on cue, her stomach starts to growl. I could hear it as clear as chirping birds. She nods her head before standing back up from her shaking legs. I do wonder what's going on in her head though, but until then, I pull out another pouch from my pockets, and pour out a portion of blueberries. I saved them from that old cantina I went to last week. Or at least I think it was last week, I don't know how long it's been. Elsa looked fairly surprised when she saw them cupped in my hands.

"Blueberries? She murmurs, staring down at the tiny blue pellets with widened eyes of enthrallment.

"Yeah." She's still staring down at them, so I thought I'd take one for myself, "Here, have some."

"Wait, are you sure it's not poisonous?" Elsa asks cautiously. This woman really is something, I droop my head with disbelief. She's convinced otherwise that these are not good. I want to tell her that I bought these at a bar, but I'd rather tease her a bit, and pull out some good humor.

"Oh sure, I'm totally scheming on killing you," I say with very clear sarcasm tied up in my words. A smirk forces up in my cheeks with a wink included on my face, "But hey, why don't I kill myself in the process?" I pop another berry in my mouth, and I thought I'd make her laugh by faking a choke.

"Shut up," She mutters with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "I was just making sure."

I think to myself, "Calm down girl, trust me, have I ever let you down since we broke out of that prison?" There's no need to say such things, I already know the answer.

"I know, I was only teasing." I say to her while she takes a couple of blueberries from my hand. Clamping down on a few more of these tarty pellets, the sweet juices swarm my taste buds with a tangy flavor. Sharpening my sense with a damn good sensation on my tongue.

"Alright," I lower myself down to grab my rifle, and katana. Slinging both across my back, "We should get going."

"Right," Elsa quickly collected all of her gear, including her tang swords, and flintlocks. Once we have all our stuff strapped onto our persons, we pressed forward to Elsa's bureau.

The trails around here, have been tiresome. At a decent pace, we've been navigating towards Elsa's bureau through all of this thick brush since the main roads were most likely still dangerous. The dangers that linger in these woods are still very possible, and we'll make it worst if we set ourselves up as sitting ducks on a road; bandits, wolves, these so called Templars, or worst… bears. Of all things in these woods, the last thing I want to encounter is a bear. These Templars though? I can handle a few soldiers, an easy kill compared to a bear.

So far we've been moving forward nonstop. For all we know it's been hours since we've began our hike. We've been taking a few breaks when our feet become fraught with pain, and the gear we have on ourselves doesn't help at all. I've been through Hell on earth, and the one thing I can never get over is a long walk through endless foliage. Since I'm under physical pain in the legs, I can assume that Elsa is suffering as much as I've been. I can only hope we'll break through this forest, and make it to some flat grasslands. For both of our sakes we need to get out of here. I'm almost considering to regret choosing this path of unknown trails. So far the sun, and the flowing rivers were our guide through this green Hell, and after an endless path of walking, we've finally made it out.

I turn to see Elsa's brightened up face, and I can see that she's familiar with all that's around her. Wherever we are, we're getting close to her so called bureau. Now the weight of worrying of when we're getting out of these woods are finally gone, and it should be smooth sailing. Well, smooth enough, there's still a lot of more walking. Elsa leads the way, and I follow her from here on out.

The evening is setting in, and the birds are slowly sleeping with their chirps. It's still early, but after all of this walking we come across this normal sized house. I'd ask if this is where we're going to, but I'm too tired to even think of talking. Yet, my curiousity gets the better of me, "So… That's your hideout?" I pant out between breaths, looking at this house. I assume that's what people want this place to think of it as. A normal looking house?

"Yeah. It's the bureau, where the Assassins from around the region reside." She responds, "Don't be fooled by the appearance though. The actual hideout is underground, and it's very much like a maze."

"Underground, huh?" Glancing at Elsa, "Fancy."

"Well it's the safest way to prevent attraction, especially for enemies like the Templars." She finishes herself when we reach the entrance to this place. The big wooden door is enforced with locks and chains. I notice a slimmer of light coming from a golden key as Elsa unlocks the door. She pushes the door open with both hands, and cool air smacked me in the face. She went in first, and I followed. Once I was fully inside, the door slammed shut.

I sweep my gaze around the glossy wooden arches, sculpted stone with unique engravings, tarnished decorations, and bizarre tapestries. It must be an assassin thing, "Hm, this place is pretty nice." Finally I look down to the marble tiled floor.

"Just wait till you see the rest." She says with a smile. The combination of the ember lit candles, and torches lighting the hallway as we walked down the ruby red carpet. At the other side of the hallway, a swarm of footsteps come from my right to the next corridor. Elsa twirls her head, making her platinum blonde hair fly in the wind. I can't help but admire such sudden beauty. Looking in her direction another woman comes sprinting towards us. Her eyes were wide, and her jaw slacks with astonishment.

"Oh my God, Elsa! I thought you were dead!" This woman with the red hair, she must be Anna, Elsa's sister. I take a step back to let the girls have their space. Sympathy strikes me hard, like a knife in my soul that keeps jabbing me without stopping. To think I tried to kill this woman, shameful. I could've had this strawberry blonde girl traumatized if I killed her sister. She probably would've ended up like me. I am ashamed of my life. Maybe this Creed can help me.

"Shh, Anna, shh," Elsa hushes to her sister, quietly, "It's okay, I'm here, I'm alive, and there is no need for crying." She pulls away from Elsa. Still sniffling, and wiping a stray tear from her cheeks. I think she has freckles, if I'm wrong.

"Where were you?" Anna asks to her sister in a soft voice. I just kept quiet to hide my fault for her ending up in this mess.

"It's… a long story. I'll explain everything later, I just… I just need some rest." She says, pushing a strand of exceptionally pretty blonde hair from her sweaty forehead.

Anna nods her head, but now her eyes are averted to me, "Uh, who's that?" She whispers to Elsa.

"Oh, Anna, this is Jack. He's… a friend." She looks at me, and I offer a grin, and a little wave to Anna.

"Hmm, really?" Anna sounds a little suspicious, and doubtful, but I can't say I blame her. After all I did try and kill Elsa, but at least I'm absolved from her.

"Yes, really, trust me. But now I need to-" Elsa stops in the middle of her sentence as she heard someone quickly move around the corner. The figure came into view around the corner.

"Elsa?" A very familiar voice called out to her. It was a sweet, and innocent voice. It was a voice I never thought I'd hear again. It can't be her can it? Someone, about the age of eighteen gives Elsa a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She says with that same tone of voice. It really was her, I tremble with weak legs, but I quickly catch myself with a big gasp coming from my mouth. I could feel my face turn white, and my stomach churns with boiling nervousness. I could break down any moment.

"M-Mia?" my voice was barely audible, like a whisper. She looks at me; at first her face reads nothing while she looks up and down on me, trying to contemplate whether or not it's really me. But then, like a fire sparkling up into a lantern, her eyes widen with a mouth agape. Silence surrounds all of us from Elsa, and to Anna. Time freezes between us, and the stillness is emitting sudden deafness. I couldn't hear a thing, I was too shocked to see my sister here, alive.

Suddenly, the fire broadens hard, and Mia runs into my arms, again. As we clench on one another, we squeeze tight as if our lives depended on it.

I could hardly believe this is happening. My sister is back with me. It's as if life really is showing me kindness for tenfold. All my life, ever since our farm burned down. All I ever knew was pain; my sister was taken from me, I found her again, but thought she was dead after that, and now? After three years of fighting with my clairvoyance, I finally have some happiness in my life, again. My sister is back in my arms.

I'm so glad I met Elsa, it's because of her that I found my sister. My talents truly belong to the Creed from now on. I'm never letting go of any of these people; especially Mia, and Elsa.

"You're alive… I can't believe it." I murmur, choking out a sound of both laughing, and sobbing in one breath. I can feel Mia nod against my chest, her face scrunches up as tears of joy stain her cheeks. This really is a touching moment, and I look back at Elsa. She has a face of satisfaction, polished off with joy.

"Aww," I do believe that's Anna that's cooing right now. She shakes her head away from me and Mia, and turns to Elsa vaguely serious, "Well, I don't mean to interrupt family bonding, but I think Marco would like to see you guys." Anna was glancing mainly at Elsa, "He's been worried sick."

"I can only imagine." Elsa said, walking down the hall with Anna.

Following behind Elsa, and Anna, I thought it'd be a good time to ask Mia a few questions.

"How did you survive Royaume? I thought you died." I whispered to Mia.

She's trying to keep a straight face on her while she walks by my side, "After the prison capsized, I came back up, and I drifted for almost two days." Mia began to seep out a tear from this conversation, "But then the Assassins came and found me… They took me in, and brought me back here." Mia lets out a long breath from saying all that. It must all be too much for her. I don't blame her, she's my sister after all.

"What about you? I thought you were dead too." Now it's my sister's turn to answer the next question.

"…After the prison went down, I made it to shore, and for all that time, I thought you were dead. So after that, I made my living as a mercenary…" To be honest I can barely remember that life now. Now that I met Elsa, and now I'm reunited with my sister, it's weird, "The people called me Coldshot, The silent sniper man."

I look back at Mia. Her face looks astonished, and bewildered, "I've heard stories about the famous Coldshot. Who would'a thought it was you?"

Finally, someone in this Creed has heard of me.

We passed a few doors, and made it to this one room filled with exotic weapons, a bed for someone, and a desk. While she came in the room, me and Mia hanged back by the door. I went and made myself comfortable by leaning by the doorframe.

"Elsa!" someone shouted to her, and gave her a big hug. When they let go, his hands gripped her shoulders rather tightly from the looks of it. His eyes pierced at her rather fiercely, "Where in the heavens have you been, child?" I swear I could tell that Elsa was rolling his eyes at him. She must not like that name.

"I got caught up with my contract." Elsa says.

"Oh, well, where's Tris? Did you get her?" He asks to her. My face suddenly turns white again, but not as much as the last time. Knowing that this whole shenanigan is my fault for interfering is mind numbing.

She huffs out, shamefully, "You see, I was not able to get her."

"What?" he stares at her in a daze. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not, but I'd assume he is.

"In the process, I- uh-" She pauses her words. I think my skin is turning cold. My blood is tingling with a frozen sensation. I tried to kill Elsa, and if she tells this guy? I'm most likely dead. Oh please don't kill me!

"You what?" He demands.

My adrenaline is rushing. And the worst of it all, all I can do is turn back to Mia, for another question, "Who's this guy?"

"This is Marco, our mentor." Mia whispers a tad

Oh that just made things much worse, I'm so dead!

"I was captured by Templars," She states to him, boldly. "I managed to escape, but I couldn't have done without the help of Jack." That sentence snapped me out of my worries for just a smidge. I could see a hand from Elsa pointing at me, just the attention I want for right now. Mia is still next to me, but she's still close to me at least. I see Marco arching an eyebrow with a wrinkled, and cynical face. Did this guy even know I was here?

"Hmm, okay." He bowed his head to either me or Elsa, and walked towards me. He stops right in front of me, and makes a quick inspection from top to bottom on me. I hardly noticed that my hands were clasped behind my back, "Mia, do you mind stepping away?" This man is ordering my sister? That lights a fire inside me, but let's hope this doesn't get any worse. She swiftly moves aside in the room, I straighten my posture to him with respect, and pride to the man who trained Elsa. Marco, I believe his name is, he begins glaring coldly at me, and so I do the same.

"Tell me, son," Now he's giving me nicknames, great, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to accompany Elsa." I respond.

"Really? Do you plan on staying? Because, I see you found your long lost sister." Marco glanced at Mia. How did he even know he's my sister?

Ignoring this guy's answer, Elsa speaks up for me, "I offered him to join the Order, and he agreed."

"Oh?" Marco, who took his eyes off of me for a moment to glance at Elsa, and brings it back to me, "Do you really think you have what it takes to be an Assassin?"

I shrug off my stress from this guy, and work up a grin, "I've had a lot of experience in my past."

"Very well," Marco rubbed his chin. "If that's so, then why don't you fight me?"

What? Is he serious? He wants to fight me?

"Fight you?" I barely worked up to say that, and with my eyes widening hard.

"Yes," His lips spread into a smile. "To prove that you're worthy enough to join the Assassins, me and you will fight. But it's not just your usual brawl with fists or swords; it's called Kali, or Eskrima, and we will fight directly with wooden sticks. If you win you can join among our ranks, but if I win - well - we'll see about that."

"Sir do you think this is a good idea?" Mia asks, her voice sounds so worried.

"Of course," Marco said, grinning slightly. "I'm sure ole Jack here will be up to the challenge, am I right?"

I looked at him, thinking slightly; with my body at its wits end from all that hiking, and my stitches were just sewn yesterday? I don't think I can do this, but then I thought of Mia. I just found her, and if I decline this fight, I probably won't be able to see her again. But most of all, I thought of Elsa. I saved her life, and she saved mine. We already know a lot about each other. I can't leave this place, not after all the people I've met. So I shrug, and sigh out, "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Excellent. We will spar momentarily. Get ready, and meet me in the training room." Marco takes his leave and out the door.

"Are you really going to do this?" Elsa asks me as she comes closer to me.

"I have to," I murmured. "I really need to join this Order." My gaze shot up, resting on Mia, my long lost sister. Then at Elsa, she and Mia are the only reason's I found real clairvoyance in life, and I won't lose it so easily.

"Are you sure you're not too tired" Mia asks me.

I shake my head, "Not really, I've gone days before without sleep, and was still capable of functioning properly. The way I feel right now is merely a scratch." I wish it were true, but I'm still fighting him.

Elsa moves up to me, and touches my arm, "Just to forewarn you, but Marco is practically unbeatable in fights."

I smirk with holy confidence, "Don't worry, I got this." As I walked out the door, Elsa, Anna, and Mia were behind me out of the door. We were maneuvering our way to the training room, I could see Elsa's face looks concerned. She must be worried that I won't make it into the Assassin Order. They don't have to worry, I will win. For Mia… For Elsa. I know I will be victorious, I'm sure of it. I keep a plain face while I stress myself out on the inside.

Inside the training room, a circle of metal rods and wires are being built in the clear space of the chamber by a couple of these Assassins. I never thought I'd see a boxing ring here of all places. Marco isn't armed with his original robes I saw him with before. He's donned with dark pants, boots, and a light gray shirt that's rolled up to his elbows. I can see him grin when me and the rest of the girls arrived.

I can't stop looking back at him, scowling my lips in a slight frown. My chances of winning don't seem likely, but nevertheless I will fight. Dropping my gear, including my rifle, and Katana, I make a pile of it next to me, telling the girls to watch that for me. I slowly walk towards the ring I flex my shoulders, and crack my knuckles.

The ring was finished being set up and the other Assassins scuttled away, but only to come back with a wooden stick in their hands that were at least an arm's length.

"Jack wait!" Elsa calls out to me. I turn my back to her, and the moment I did, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. When she pulled away, I was absolutely surprised, with the faint hue of a rosy blush creeping onto my cheeks, "That's for good luck." She says, smiling, and shifted around to walk away.

Marco grabbed his own staff, and entered the ring, and I follow after.

* * *

**A big fight is coming next chapter, let's see what happens.**

**As always, Review, PM, and Suggest.**


	7. Stick 'Em Up

**Responses:**

**lexi 1130, i'm glad you think the two of us are an awesome duo.**

**kkm 19, oh there's no need to wait, here comes the fight.**

**hcsp 1, I'm glad you enjoyed their reunion.**

**evil cookie, No need to wait anymore.**

**Shimmer shine, Here's more, and don't worry about Jack, much.**

* * *

**Chpater 6: Stick 'Em Up**

Stepping inside the ring, I feel a swelling sense of weakness and indigestion. I've fought a lot of people in my life, sniped a good amount of greedy contracts, but never have I come up to fight a highly trained fighting mentor. Just looking at him; I can only imagine how many scars are on that belly of his. I think I'm about to throw up.

"Alright. If you can defeat me? You are welcome in our Order, but if you lose, and I thought of your punishment. You will be banished from the Creed, this land, and for interfering with our retrieval with Tris. If you lose, I take your rifle as a trophy."

No... no he's not. I'll be damned before he takes my family's rifle as a trophy! This weapon has been by my side for years; ever since day one of Prochnost and all the way till now. The only heirloom to mine and Mia's name shall never... EVER! Collect dust in some random person's trophy case. Even a fighting old like this guy, Marco.

"That is not gonna happen!" Growling curiously to this sick man's words.

Marco smiles to my enraged mood, "Well then you better win, for your sister's sake."

"Do not talk about my sister!" I growl again, with pure anger churning my heart to boiling point, "Toss me that staff!" I yell to the nearest person around me. Mia shows up next to the ring, with my required staff. Tossing it towards me, I catch it without even trying.

"KICK HIS ASS, BIG BROTHER!" Mia yells at the tip of her lungs. A cynical and serious glare spreads in through my eyes, and I begin twirling my staff around my body with the use of my frolicking arms. I tuck the staff under my sweaty arm. Once he ended his own spinning, me and Marco collide with slaps and clacks from our staves.

Marco lunges his staff from the left side, blocking his blow with my right side just comes to me as simple as a simple reflex. Sadly, he veers his stick downward with the other side of his weapon, aiming directly for my knees. He flips me down on my back with a crunch on the ground. I can hardly see Marco circle around me like a hungry vulture, but he starts backing up. As for me, I ignore the pain, and lunge my feet up to jump back up. That's where he comes at me again, the moment my feet are up and running, I suddenly see Marco charging for me with his foot planted in my chest. Knocking what's left in the wind inside me. That kick was so hard I fell three feet backwards, and I began rolling the rest of the way.

Directly in the moment I rolled my way back onto my feet, and I charge back over to Marco. Flinging my stick enraged and desperately, he blocks every strike I make. I start riposting every attempt he takes a lunge at me, but after a while his moves and attacks begin to grow faster. Eventually he disarms me from my stick, and begins punching me in the stomach continuously until he jabs me with an uppercut to my face. My body goes flying in the air and I lose my stance.

What the Hell is wrong with me? I've dealt with more horrible situations like this before. Why is this so different? I know enough Kali to put up a fight, so what?

I really didn't have time to figure this out. As I hauled myself up from the floor, Marco's already kicking me in the chest, and whacking his stick in my face. It was that one swing alone that's making my nose bleed. Gushing crimson residue spews out through my nose like a hose at the corner of my eyes I could see Elsa and Mia driven with fear and sympathy. After looking at my sister, I finally realized why I'm already losing. I lost my reason to fight. All my life the only reason I have ever thought was to honor my sisters memory and now that she's alive, I don't know anymore.

"Time out! Time out!" Yells a familiar voice. it's Elsa.

I could feel someone's footsteps coming for me. Its either Elsa's or Mia's, either way, I'm done for this match. Now I'm hearing another set of footsteps along with the first. I know it's both Elsa and Mia this time. Two sets of hands hoist me up from the ground, both are small and frail but they are both strong, ironic sort of. I was a little dozed off so I didn't notice how I made it to this chair.

After my vision cleared up I saw Elsa, her sister Anna, and Mia in front of me.

"What the Hell!" Elsa slaps at me, and with her hand. At least that cleared my vision a lot faster, "What are you doing out there? You can do better than that." Elsa says while stroking my sweaty forehead.

"I... I don't know. I think..." I breathe in a deep sigh before finishing my sentence, "I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore."

Elsa doesn't look too pleased to my answer to all of this. I see her face grow befuddled and slowly churning into disgust.

"That is the worst excuse, EVER!"

She slaps me in the face again. This time harder to the point where she jerked my head to the right. I spit out some blood out from of my mouth. The pain burning on my cheek grows more intense to that slap. Elsa's face now looks more sad. I'd ask for details, but I don't have the energy speak.

"The reason you should fight is right in front of you." Elsa seeps down a few tears, and then her face suddenly lights up. She starts searching through my pockets, and finally pulls out my pouch of Mirakuru herbs. She picks out a pinch from my pouch for me.

"Open up." Elsa's going to hand feed me my own herbs? Oh what the hell. I follow her request, and she just jams the medicine in my mouth. It feels kind of weird, but I can feel the bitter flavor heal my shattered wounds, but my spirit isn't healing. I'm still lost.

"All my life all I've ever fought for was to honor my sisters memory" I give Mia a quick glance, and then back to Elsa. "And now that she's back in my life, I don't know anymore."

Mia's face seems a little disturbed, but Elsa's face looks as firm as it's ever been, "Then fight to keep her in your life."

My vision jumps to that answer that Elsa gave me.

"You've been fighting for all of your life, to keep your memories of her alive, but now you can fight to keep the ones you love alive. But in order to that, you need to get up and fight back. Forget all the reasons you've been fighting in the past, from now on, you're fighting to keep everyone alive. Your sister needs you to win..." Elsa fights out her last words, "And so do I." Elsa's face blushes out of all this emotion.

Her words were hurtful, but they relit the fire inside my heart. My face hardens with determination, and I stand back up to see something I did not expect. We've brought out a huge crowd of these Assassins. They must all be here to watch me and Marco fight. Looking at Elsa, and Mia from after looking around the training room, I stand up from the chair.

"Hold this, and come with me." I hand over my staff to Elsa, and she does as ordered.

Back at the ring, with Elsa still behind me, I halt her to her place so I can go through the ring. I still need her to stay where she is with my staff in her midst. Before I request my weapon, I yank off my blue jacket, hard. My entire torso is exposed; scars, tattoos, and the muscles all around my flesh are in view of the entire room of swarming Assassins. Everyone in the crowd baffles loudly. Especially all the women. Hearing them squeal to my ripped chest, and backside. They don't matter to me anyway, my eyes and heart are on Elsa as of today. Tossing my jacket behind me, I look back to Elsa so she can toss me back my long stick. We swapped items; she tosses my staff, and I toss her my jacket. The moment I caught my stick, I began spinning around with it. Faster than I was the first time. My arms go all around my head as I twirl my staff around. Same process, but this time, I taunted Marco to come here, with a smile of deviousness over my lips. We come at each other, spinning our bodies along with our sticks. Our sticks clashed once again, and I don't aim to lose this time.

Keeping one hand at the end of one side, and Marco does the same. Marco isn't playing easy anymore, but neither am I. Up and down. Up and down is where these sticks are hitting each other. I pick up the pace, trying to find a window to strike at him, and after nineteen repetitive blocks, and slaps, I managed to make one. I pierce the blunt edge of my stick into Marco's upper chest, and quickly spin my weapon back behind me. So far, he's dozed off in the moment, and so I land another hit to the side of his neck. He falls down with no pride, I step back away from Marco in order to give him some time to get back up. It didn't take him long, he already has his stick in hand and charges back at me more aggressively. My turn to be on the defensive side. All I've been doing was trying to land a hit, but now he's on to my strategy. He's attempting stabs to my chest, and all I can do is block each attack. I swapped sides to my staff by gripping in the center in order to have three ways of attack, and Marco does the same. The beatings were mixed up; I aim for his left side, he blocks with his right but sometimes he'll attempt a high strike, and I'll have to use my staff's middle section to block. This time he's gone too deep in this upper hit, So I slide his attack upwards, and knock his arms up away from his chest. With an opening in sight, his belly is completely exposed, I spin my waist around, and land a heavy kick into his stomach.

From this point on, I think I like to call myself even on that part. I know he's not done though, he and I still have a fight to go through. He rolls further across the ring, and when he stands back up, he knee's his staff to break it in half. Making two sticks for each hand. Marco starts twirling them around, trying to distract me with his spinning, but that won't work on me. Marco throws both of his sticks at me, but I duck backwards, and jump back up. Now that he's weaponless, I thought I'd make it fair by dropping my own staff, and go at him in hand to hand combat too. I punch first, and then he sweeps my fist away, and smacks his hand in my face. Quickly shrugging it off, Marco tries another smack, which I tried to block, but he caught my wrist. I attempted another hit on him with my other fist, but he catches that one too. Marco wraps my hands together, and prepares to flip me over, but with my quick wits, I jump over her his labai hold, and now I'm the one throwing this jumpy, slippery snake. The only problem is when he brought himself back up after my throw, he reached for my full length staff, and now I'm defenseless. Pierces into my person is all he's going for, but my Krav Maga skills are really saving me right now. Making contact with my wrists, the hits from my staff are going nowhere on me. Whether it's high or low, it's just a repetitive show, but now that I'm starting to get bored, I catch the staff, and I spin it out of his hands, furiously.

Instead of going at him with my armed stick, I start spinning it around him, hoping he'll get distracted, and luckily he is. With him preoccupied, I throw him back the weapon. He's off his guard from me, and so I charge for him, and I jump to his neck, in-between my legs. It's called a triangle choke, but before I let go. I pummel his back with an endless reign of punches, and with clear precision, I lean backwards towards the floor with my hands down. Using my legs, I throw Marco down on the other side of the ring.

After a few minutes of him not moving, this tells me that I've won the match. All the people around me cheer me on as if I'm some sort of famous person. It feels good to be honest.

Behind me, a loving girl comes charging for my waist with her hands. I didn't need to ask who she was. Who else would have the nerve to come and tackle me with a hug.

"You've won Jack!" Mia cheers with her face smearing on my sweaty chest, "Thank goodness. I'm so happy!" She pries out her wealthy tears down on me. As a result, I find my hand patting her oak brown hair. It's been three years, and here we both are… together.

My eyes snap up to see Elsa grinning hard with her eyes red with tears. She starts nodding her head, while I let go of my sisters grasp. I need to go check on Marco, he's still face down on the floor.

Just before I was about to put a hand on him, Marco starts laughing with his self still down on the ground. Creepily picking his own body up, Marco's laughing grows much louder, and amusing. Back up on his feet, Marco turns to see me, and he can't seem to stop laughing.

"Jesus kid you really can fight… I haven't been thrown like that in years. I take it you learned that in Heiwa."

Shocker, he must've been to Heiwa too. How else would he learn about Kali?

"I certainly did." I smile to his laughing, "I've been around a few places in this world."

"Well then, follow me. Elsa, Anna, Mia come with me too."

I walk over to Elsa so she can hand me back my blue jacket

Just before we were about to leave the training room, Marco turns around to the bewildered crowd, "DISMISSED!" and everyone disperses in minutes.  
We follow Marco back to his office, he stops at what looks like a wardrobe, and inside is something I couldn't imagine.

"These robes were mine, when I was your age." Marco presents me a white trenchcoat with blue seams, a red sash across the belt with a weird wonky, triangular symbol, and the hood has a beak at the tip. This symbol must stand for the creed. The robes look a little drapey, but I like it, "I was hoping to give it to Elsa, but she couldn't grow into'em."

Elsa's face is cooked with flushed cheeks when I turn to look at her. Back at Marco, he insists that I take the robes. Giving Anna, Mia, and of course Elsa to leave the room while I change my look, they leave without question. The robes come with a white undershirt, and when I slip on the new duds, I actually look good.

"Alright girls, you can come in now." Marco speaks through his door, bringing in the three girls. Someone else is in there with them. A man, who's completely bigger than me; brawny muscles all over him, blonde hair, a good, scarless face, not bad.

"Who are you?" I ask without any hint of jealousy. I just hope he's not with Elsa. He can't be though. After what me and Elsa have been through, impossible.

"Names Kristoff, I run the bar down here, and during the evenings, I cook for the inn down the road at the village."

"Cool." I smile with ease.

"Anyway." Marco buts in on the conversation, probably so we can get right to it. "Normally we have ceremonies for this type of occasion, but since it's just you, I hope you don't mind we skip it."

"Please, by all means." I never liked long waits anyway.

"Jack Frost. Brother to Mia frost. Once you were a mercenary, a man whose sole purpose is to just survive, but now. You stand before me as someone else. A man with true purpose." Marco then puts both of his hands on my shoulders, and smiles warmly, "Welcome to the brotherhood."

A burst of fire explodes in my mind. I'm in the Assassin brotherhood.

"YEAH!" Shouts the big guy, I think his name is Kristoff, as I recall, "Drinks are on me tonight."

Oh now that says everything to me. I need a good drink right now.


	8. A Good Drink to End the Day

**Responses:**

**evil cookie, no need to wait any longer**

**Liam, i'm glad you enjoy both of our stories**

**hcsp 1, Glad you enjoyed the fight**

**kkm 19, glad the fight was worth the wait**

**Tohiro, no need to wait, now you can read more**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Good Drink to End the Day**

Leaving Marco to his business, we all exited his office, and began to go down the hallway. I assume we're going to the bar, it's amazing they have a bar down here, impressive. I can only hope it's not far from here. Elsa walked beside me and Mia on my other side. My sister's a little quiet while staring at the front view, I think she's listening to Anna, and Kristoff. Quite an interesting conversation; I believe she's talking about some hunting trip she had with some aggressive elk she encountered with. She's an impressive woman, I can only hope she and that tall blonde are together. I've been through a lot with Elsa, and I don't even know her last name.

We lag behind those two, thought it'd be good to give them some space to socialize with each other, she really is a voice machine over there. We turned around the corner where a few assassins were hanging around; they took notice of us, and my presence caught their attention. They smiled at me with a friendly wave. I must be popular around here, I mean, I did defeat their mentor in a fight. Still, I didn't come back too strong, I just shyly waved back, and we passed them.

Still, thinking of the possibility of Kristoff and Elsa together is rocking my mind like a row boat. I turn to Elsa with the question that could potentially kill me, "Are you… ugh, with Kristoff?"

She stares at me with her eyebrows raised, "What?" Oh, no, we're just friends." She starts laughing at me, and believe it or not, that really makes me breathe a lot easier, "Besides, I think he has a thing for Anna, but I'm not sure."

I nod, yes, and continue my relieving breathing, "Okay," I add, and I lightly whisper, "That's good."

After that brief, assuring moment, I can finally take this weight off my shoulders, and now we just made it to their bar in this bureau; Wooden tables, and chairs clutter the space around us, and they already have customers sitting. The bar is sitting in the back with a long smooth countertop and some stools. Along the wall were shelves that holds an assortment of spices, drinks, and what looks like bits and pieces of food. There was a roaring fire crackling over at the corner with a hunk of meat over the skewer. The smell was ripe, and exquisite. I can only hope I'll be sober enough to eat. After that fight I just had I'm going to drink till I puke.

Kristoff walked ahead and to the opposite side of the bar. We followed after, and Elsa sat next to me at the end of the counter.

"What do you guys feel like having?" Kristoff asked as stooped down and brought out a few mugs. "There's mead, ale, whiskey... And oh, rum that came all the way from the coastal! I also have goat milk if you don't want alcohol." He chucked, and Elsa grinned at his comment. I can't help grin too.

Anna and Mia both ask for ale. Funny, I didn't think my sister could handle liquor, amusing, my sister grew up while I was out shooting off heads for money.

Elsa ordered a mug of mead with a tiny mix of whiskey. Good choice that can really sharpen the flavor. Though it can make someone gag with the wrong amount of liquor. As for me I just wanted mead straight up the mug. As Kristoff was preparing our drinks I pull out a handful of those blueberries from this morning and my pestle and bowl. Mashing up the tart filled berries I notice that I've caught Elsa's attention.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I like to mix my mead with blueberries. It balances out the bittersweet flavor. Would you like to try some?" Just in time, Kristoff slid our mugs down to ourselves. The foaming liquid looked like sweet nectar from the Gods, and its about to look better when I'm done with it. Elsa nods for her mug to have a swig of mashed blueberry, and so I poured some of my berry liquid in her mug and I followed with mine. She swirls her drink with the extra berry mix added. As soon as I know it, she's taking a real long swig with her drink. I knew she'd like it. It still has that alcohol kick, but the berries sweeten the overall flavor. I didn't wait for her response.

"Wow!" She said while placing the mug on the counter, "That's really good."

"Told you so." I grinned, and took another sip.

While Elsa was looking to Kristoff, and the rest of the ladies, ai just stared down at the wall in front of me. Still, I was swallowing my drink of mead. Elsa gave me a few taps on the shoulders, and spoke her mind.

"I don't mean to be a killjoy on our fun right now, but I think we should focus on getting to Tris. You know, before the Templars do."

In that moment I slammed my glass mug down. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve as I nod my head, "Yeah, definitely. Got any ideas?"

Elsa took in a moment to think, and then her mind flickered, and turned her attention to Kristoff, "Hey kris," When he looked towards us, Elsa gestured at him to come over here.

"How can I help you?" He said.

"Do you have any news for me?" She asked before taking a quick sip of her drink.

"As a matter of fact I do." Kristoff leaned forward just so Elsa and I could hear. These revelations doesn't really look all secretive, but I guess that's how he goes.

"I got word that a Templar caravan was passing through here. They were holding prisoners captive-sex slaves, I think. But I'm not sure they're long gone by now."

I squinted my eyes from hearing that, and I clenched my fist around the handle of my mug. This isn't new to me, but I can never compensate to any of this. It was just too inhuman. I know why people would do this; strong prey on the weak. And living is not for the weak. I chug down another dose of mead, I need to wash this down out of me.

"Okay…" Elsa sighed. "Have you heard of a girl by the name of Tris?"

"Tris?" Kristoff frowned, "No, I'm afraid I haven't. Oh, but I have more news that might help you. My sources tell me that there's not going to be a ball taking place in Prochnost, hosted by a Templar."

I almost choked on my own drink from hearing the name of that country. The first place I considered a home when I started my journey as "Coldshot". Never thought I'd have a chance to go back.

"What's their name?" Elsa says straightened out in her chair.

Kristoff shrugged his broad shoulders, "I dunno, I think it's duke, or something like that."

Then I just remembered, "A ball?" I scoff while coughing a little of my drink, "Aren't those for rich, snobby aristocrats?"

"Exactly, but it's our only chance of getting one step closer in finding Tris. Here's what I've thought of so far; me and you." She pointed to me, and I don't know how I'm going to react to her upcoming words, "Could dress up all fancily in formal clothing and somehow get into the party, passing as- let's say- a married couple." All of a sudden my cheeks grow rosy red, and I can see she's ignoring it while she continues, "Then we could have Anna, and Mia, since they're the sneakiest, infiltrate the lower vicinity and steal whatever info they can."

"Okay," I nod slowly, I can feel al the alcohol reaching my mind, "I like that. But what about Duke?"

"We assassinate him, simple as that," She says, "But that's after he spills any vital data."

"So you'll be a distraction to the guards and Duke?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes," Elsa nodded, "It's still a fresh plan, so I'll need to confirm it with Marco."

"Did you say formal clothing?" I wince, "You mean I have to wear a suit or some gaudy tailcoat? As much as I want to see Elsa in some beautiful, expensive dress, I can't really see how we're going to pull this off. Especially with Elsa's scar under her right eye.

She just rolls her eyes at me, "It's not that bad. And hey, I have to wear a dresss." It's as if she read my mind.

"Here'sthe thing." Kristoff cut in, "You have to be invited- like actually receive an invitation in hand- in order to get in."

Now that's a buzz kill. Than again, this mead isn't helping at all, I'm now drunk. While Elsa sat back thinking of any other ideas, a grunt voice pops from behind us.

"Excuse me." We all turn our heads back to see a man sitting at a table away. He looks to be wearing a basic Assassin robes with his hood down, and he held his drink with both hands upon the wooden surface. His hair was sandy brown, and short, with pale skin and green eyes.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I slur with the edge of hostility in my tone. This mead is getting in my head.

"Ah if it isn't Jack Frost," Hugh stood up and made his way to us, "I've heard much about you in the timespan of only a few hours. It's remarkable how you were able to take down Marco. I'm Hugh, by the way. I couldn't help but overhear that you were planning on getting into a party?"

"That's right." Elsa said.

"Well you're in luck," Hugh Grinned. "I'm friends with a great man named Santa Claus. Jack, I presume you know him?"

Your damn right I know him, he saved my life. He's the one who gave me the scope, and silencer. Not to mention he taught me Krav Maga. I wouldn't be "Coldshot" without him. My eyes widen as he stared at me, "I'll take that as a yes. I can help you get into that party."

"How?" Elsa looks at him, slightly skeptical.

"Are you going to steal the invitations?" Kristoff interfered, again, as he scratched at the stubble on his chin.

Hugh's eyes sparkled. "Better than that. I'm gonna forge you a pair.'

"How in the world are you going to do that?" I give the guy an incredulous scowl.

"Magic," Hugh chuckled. "Nah, it's a special skill of mine, and it's rather easy, too. So what do you say?"

"Fine," Elsa spoke up first, "But we'll need to talk to Marco about it."

After all of us quelled our drinks, Elsa and I followed Hugh to Marco's office. Anna and Mia stayed behind with Kristoff to talk some more. I wanted to talk some more to my sister, but this is important. Then again, they'll be involved too, but they'll learn later.

We weaved through hallways and around corners until the door to our destination came into view. Hugh stepped forward and knocked politely with a light rapping of his knuckles. There was a silence for a moment, and then I heard Marco's voice calling for us to come on in. We all filed into the room to find Marco seated at his desk, jotting down notes with a quill by the candlelight. Nice ambiance at least.

Like any other Mentor, he asked what we needed, and Elsa was the first to speak and propose her fresh idea.

After she spilled her plan, with my occasional comments or Hugh right beside me backing me up with his idea for forged invitations, Marco actually agreed.

"Did you say the Templar's name is Duke?" Marco asked after our lengthy discussion.

"Well, that's what Kristoff thinks, but we're not sure." Elsa answered.

"Hmm, I think I know who you're talking about." He stood up from his throne- like chair and paced the room. "His name is Duke Wesleton, A Templar with quite the notorious reputation. From what I can recall, he's a slaver."

"Really?" I speak up to that comment. "That gives us an even bigger reason to travel to Prochnost."

Marco nodded, "Yes. I like your idea, Elsa." He glanced at her. "With the advantage of this ball, not only can you steal possible information regarding Tris, but also take down a Templar."

"Killing two birds with one stone." Hugh grinned.

"Hugh," Marco looked at the man, "You said you can forge invitations, right?"

"That is correct, sir." He said.

"Good. You go do that." Marco ordered Hugh. He bowed and turned to leave the room, leaving us behind. "And you two," He averted his gaze to me and Elsa. "I'd advise that you pack and get some rest, especially after all you've been through."

There's just one problem for me, "Where would I sleep?" I ask.

"Oh," Marco rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm afraid there aren't any open rooms at the moment… You will have to room with Elsa." I jerk my sights towards Elsa, she's trying to avoid eye contact right now with those big warm cheeks.

"But once you get back form Prochnost, which will surely be a long trip, I will make sure that you'll get your own sleeping chamber. Now scurry off, you two," Marco said. "I have to finish this paperwork." Elsa nodded, still not saying anything, and continued out of the room with me on her heels. She leads me down the hall and to the next where I assume her room was located among the corridor.

"Damn, am I tired…" I said through a loud yawn. I could hear her giggle, softly, but I remained silent. I'm sure she felt weary too; I can see her feet drag across the floor, "Shouldn't we tell Anna, and Mia about the plan?" I ask her as we made it to this door which I assume is her room.

"I'm sure Marco will inform them about it." She responds and twisted her doorknob.

Inside this room is pretty small, but I can handle this, it's only one night anyway, right?

"Nice room," I look around to see a good sizeable room; fur carpets, and a good bed for one, mainly, "A bit cramp, but it's comfy."

"Thanks." She moves over to a wooden chest on the opposite side, and she discarded her weapons inside. I'm hoping she'll let me place my weapons in her chest too.

"You can place your stuff over there." She points a thumb towards a rickety table made out of smooth wood.

"Not in the chest?" I smirk with my old humor candy coating my words.

"That's for me only, sorry." She says with a light chuckle.

"Whatever." My tone was slightly teasing, "Anyways do I sleep with you in the bed?" I could see her cheeks burn again. I'm sure she didn't think this far. Probably best that I sleep somewhere else, but speaks before I could react.

"Ah, well, my bed's only meant for one person…" She meekly says. "Do you mind sleeping on the ground?"

No problem as I shrug, "I've slept in worse places."

"Okay. Here, take these to make it more comfortable." She yanks her wardrobe open, and pulls out a blanket and pillow. It seems to be made of wool, not bad, and the pillow is filled with comfortable feathers. Haven't had this since the inn Hans gave me.

"I'm going to go wash up." Elsa says as she scoops up a towel, and draped it over an arm.

"Alright, see you in the morning, Elsa." I smiled at her just before she left the room.


	9. Nightmares and Departures

**Responses:**

**hcsp 1, a big, awesome plan is coming.**

**Shimmer, oh no, they won't.**

**batfan, i'm glad you enjoy the characters, and setup.**

**tohiro, we've updated now.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nightmare's and Departures**

I hope Elsa doesn't mind, but I tucked myself under her bed while she was deep asleep. After that, I stowed myself into my own dark slumber. When you're a mercenary for as long as I have, you tend to grow protective for when you sleep.

"_Jack!" Shouts a familiar voice, I think its Elsa, but where am I?_

_My vision comes into play. I can see myself in a precarious room filled with glowing pillars, and walls, and there's strange devices that look real alien to me. They must be weapons. I don't know where I am, but right in front of me is Elsa. I really did just hear her. And she's wounded?! She's bleeding through her left arm, and it looks like a sword cut._

_I want to go over there and help her; bring her up on her feet, and whisper nice things to her while I tend to her wound, but I can't move my body. Not even to turn my head to look around, my gaze is stuck fixating on Elsa's beaten down self. My eyes start to look down to my hands. I'm wearing black gloves that go all the way to my arms, and my Katana sword has blood on it. Elsa's blood. What have I done?_

_I want to break down in front of her and apologize with all my heart, but I just can't do it. My body won't let me. For some reason I'm incapable of moving my anything I put my mind to._

_My head starts turning again, and as I look around, I see dead bodies everywhere around me and Elsa; Anna, Kristoff, Marco, and many countless others… Even Mia, my own sister lays face down with swords in her back. NO! My own sister is dead, but she's all the family I had left._

_Back on Elsa, I walk towards her, clutching her neck with my left hand, and I lift her up in the air._

"_Jack, please don't. Please! Please! Jack, PLEASE!" Elsa begs, and cries for her life. Tears let loose freely with no stopping. Her eyes, staring deep in my soul._

_My god, I can't even close my own eyes, I'm about to watch the only woman I love be murdered by my own hands._

_The last thing I noticed was my lips moving, muttering very hurtful words, "Who the Hell's Jack?" It was in my voice, and I didn't even know my own name._

_Just like that with no remorse, my blade goes through her heart._

"JACK!" Yells a voice, pulling me back under the bed.

"WHAT WHA-" My forehead jolts up to be whacked by the support beams for Elsa's bed.

"AHH! GOD… Dammit!" I shriek at the top of my guttural throat. My adrenaline is still rushing, so I can't feel the pain in my head, yet. I turn to see the one woman I really needed to see.

"Jack, why were you sleeping underneath my bed?" Elsa gives me some sly looking smirk with only half her mouth.

I didn't respond instantly. I'm breathing as if I've been holding my breath, and my skin feels as pale as paper. I just crawled out from underneath her bed as fast as I could, and I just took in a moment to just look at her; her elegant golden white hair, it's so beautiful. Her light blue eyes gleam dimly in the roaring fire behind us. Her lips are as soft as an angel's wings.

Without thinking of any kind, I attack her with a hug, and I didn't let go. I start shaking in my chest from remembering that dream, and I start gripping her waist tighter. I swear I could feel a tear of my own trickle down my cheek, and down on Elsa's sleeping gown.

I can only imagine how she must be feeling right now about this, but I don't care. I just want to hold her close. Closer to me. I move a hand up into her platinum colored hair. Clinging onto her as if I want her to merge inside of me like dough.

"You're still alive!" I stutter in my raspy shivering.

"It's okay…shh...shhhh. It's okay Jack. It's over now, you're awake. It's okay." Elsa's voice is more heavenly than a harp, and I love it. I want to hear more of it.

I need her right now. I don't know why I had that dream, but I really don't want that to happen.

After about five minutes or so, I let go of her, and begin wiping away my tears away from my reddened face.

"I'm so sorry." I said, wiping my nose now. Clearing all that gunk out of my system.

"No… it's okay. If I had a nightmare I'd hug you too." Elsa smiles delightfully, with a little bit of crying coming from her own eyes. I think it'd be a manly thing to do by wiping them away for her with my thumb.

After that unbecoming moment, I start chuckling in my throat, and a smile forms on me, "You know it's funny."

"What is?" Elsa wonders.

"We tried to kill each other when we first met, and soon we'll be going to a ball as a fake married couple." I start smiling big. Even after from that nightmare, and then I start to grow curious, "What's the message in that?"

Elsa suddenly goes straight up red in the cheeks, I really needed to see that. She looks so cute when she blushes. I don't know if she thinks I notice, but I certainly do.

After shaking her head a tad, she makes her way up on the floor, and implores me to do as well, "C'mon get up."

"Got it." I gladly answer, by hoisting myself up.

"Okay listen. I'm going to go get dressed, do you mind stepping outside?"

"Of course." I comply with no argument.

Before I left the room, I grabbed my blue jacket, since I'm not going to be seeing any action, I assume, I don't really think I'm going to need my white trench coat. Still, I do like the white undershirt Marco gave me yesterday.

As I wait outside the door for Elsa to be ready, Mia shows up at the end of the hallway with a mug of coffee I assume.

"Coffee?" I ask while she hands me the mug.

"Hot cocoa." Mia corrects for me, and sits next to me outside of Elsa's door.

"No Marshmallows?" I ask sarcastically before I take a small sip.

"All out." She answers with a toothy smile.

"Yeah. So how'd you sleep?" I ask her, she does look like she's had a good night sleep.

"Well, better than you from the looks of it. You look really pale." Mia points out the obvious.

"Just a nightmare." I answer between swigs of my hot beverage.

"Hmph… I remember back when we use to live on the streets. You use to be cluttered with nightmares." Mia looks down on the ground, "After you and I were separated, I started having nightmares myself. But then, when the Creed found me. The nightmares just vanished. Just like that. To be honest, when I did have nightmares during my time with the Creed, it'd be about you."

I turn to look at her, still eyeing down on the floor.

"Well at least-"

"No no, let me finish… Whenever I do have those nightmares, and when I wake up from them, I'd smile." She turns her gaze away from the ground, and back at me with those big puppy dog eyes like she was always good with, "Because there the only times I'd ever have when I'm with you."

After I finished my cocoa, I wrap an arm around my sister for comfort, "Well, those days are done. You and I are back together. That's all that matters." I assure to my sister.

Right on schedule, Elsa comes out in a nice, navy blue blouse, some casual khaki's, and some flat slip on shoes.

"Am I interrupting something?" Elsa asks to the both me and my sister.

"No." I say.

"Not at all." Mia enforces.

Oh great, I'm starting to feel that bruise on my head, let's just hope that it's not noticeable.

"So what do you guys have for breakfast?" I plead to change the scenario.

"It's this way." Elsa asks.

All three of us head for the mess hall with Elsa taking the lead. Me and Mia stay behind her.

"So… Marco told me about the mission we have, in Prochnost." Mia brings up a conversation. Which I don't think my head is in the right place for. It's finally aching from that sudden bonk a few minutes ago.

"You okay brother?" Mia asks me.

I look down at her with painful eyes, "Let's just say I had a hard wake up call."

She raises an eyebrow at me, and that's it, "Okay?" she then turns her attention to Elsa, and we finally made it back to the bar. This time, it's filled to the brim with chattering people, and the smell of eggs, and bacon linger in the timid air.

"I'll go find us some seats. Mia, whatever you order, I'll have the same." I offer.

"Okay." Mia goes with Elsa, and the moment I turn my head back, I look back to see them conversing. I swear, Elsa's blushing, and Mia is giggling. It's not my business anyway, so I go back to looking for seats.

As the crowd diminishes, the place grows a tad quiet, and most of the people have left, and so I spot a booth area for the three of us, but when Anna shows, greeting her sister with a hug, Mia starts to follow Anna, leaving me and Elsa alone. I don't know whether to call this a miracle or a set up. Still, Elsa comes over with both of our foods. Apparently Mia ordered an egg biscuit, and a side of bacon, good choice. Elsa seemed to have ordered a good ham and cheese omelet.

"Nice omelet." I compliment to Elsa'a delicious choice.

"You want half?" She offers.

"No I'm good." I said before crunching on a slice of greasy bacon.

"You sure?" Is Elsa serious? "I mean you did have a rough night, I don't mind."

After a quick moment of thinking, I turn to her, and I've come up with a solution, "Alright, I'll take it, but only if you take a piece of my bacon. Just to make it fair."

"Alright." Elsa agrees, and cuts a bite of her omelet while I hand her a whole piece of bacon. As soon as we both had our traded food on our plates, we took our bites simultaneously, "That's a real good omelet." I nod while chewing.

She smiles at me, and after she's done swallowing, she asks something I really don't want to hear, "Jack, what did you dream of?"

I almost dropped my fork after she said that, and my skin turns pale again. I want to tell her, but I'll need to ease her in slowly.

"Elsa, what's your full name?" I calmly said.

"No, answer mine first." Elsa looks a mix of confusion, and seriousness in her face.

"I am trying to, only more slowly than I should." I say with no change in my face.

She rolls her eyes, and begins to speak, "My name is Elizabeth Wilson Winters. Elsa is just Elizabeth for short."

I nod my head to that name as I pour in a mug of coffee, "My name is Jackson Jeffrey Frost." I turn my eyes down to the floor before speaking any further, "Winters? I like that, catchy. Where did you live before all of this?"

I'm still calling her Elsa, just because she likes that name. Aside from that, she sighs out some breath, "I use to live on the country side of Arendelle, near the mountains, but I lived in a small community town. Not much farming like you, and Mia as I remember your backstory."

"Yeah, that is." No more questions, "I just thought that conversation would be easier for me start with. So I can know more about you. Now here's what I dreamt of."

I take in a very deep breath because this will take some time, "I was in a… a dark room. It was filled with strange weapons, and devices. Every one I've met so far was dead. All around me… All but you. But it didn't last long though. In the dream, I had your neck in my hand, and a blade in the other. You were pleading to me for your life, and I stabbed you through the heart." My legs start shaking on the floor. I can even hear it, and if I can hear it, then so can she. Then it soon travels to my hands, and the back of my neck. I'm not even making eye contact. "I dreamt that I killed you, and the worst part was… I didn't even know my own self."

Another tear breaks out from my eyes as I stare down at the table. Then suddenly, a pair of warm, small, frail hands comes at my own left hand. I look up to see Elsa just as scared as me, but with no tears.

"Jack Jeffrey Frost! That is never gonna happen. I care about you, and I know you care about me. That will never happen to us."

I ease out of my shaking, and suddenly I felt warm, "Do you think?"

Elsa didn't say anything, she just comes up at me, and plants another kiss on my cheek, "I know so." She smiles at me, and I finally smirk up a bit to that.

"Good."

"Hey guys." Someone greeted us from behind. It's just Marco.

"Hey." I quickly recover from my second depressing moment, and I stand up from my seat at the booth.

"I just… just wanted you guys to know that you have a ship waiting for you at the nearby docks in Remington city. I've sent word already that you'll be on the way soon."

Me and Elsa both jump to that, "We're leaving today?"

"Yes, the ship leaves around lunch time, so you'll need to get packing."

"Thanks Marco, do Anna, and Mia already know?" Elsa jumps in the conversation.

"Yeah, they're already packing themselves." He assures to us.

"Good, I guess we better start too." I assume to Elsa.

"Yep." Elsa agrees with me.

I just got here yesterday, and now I'm setting sail for prochnost. Then again, it'll be good to see the country of Prochnost again. I haven't been there since I was a boy. It's where Santa gave me the scope, and silence for my rifle. Speaking of, I pack my white trench coat, and all my belongings, which isn't really much; just my rifle, two pistols, and my katana. Strapping them on my person, I check on Elsa who is packing up a very elegant blue dress. It sparkles like the sun, but I only caught a glimpse. Aside from that, she also brings along her robes too.

Me, Elsa, Anna, and Mia are just about to head out the door, out of the bureau, until Marco stopped us again.

"Hey Jack… you'll need these." Marco first showed me a blue tuxedo with a black tie, and black pants. Very fancy, from the looks of it. The next thing is a box about the size of a real thick dictionary.

"Marco. Are you sure it's time to give him those?" Elsa interjects to probably what's in the box.

"Elsa. This young man beat me in a sparring match. He's more than ready."

I just roll my eyes, and come up to pick up the suit, and box. First I stow the clothes in my bag, and then I open the box to find these weird contraptions. They look like wrist bracers, but they have mechanical pieces underneath where the wrist should be.

"What are they?" I ask.

"There called Hidden blades. They're pretty easy to use." Mia steps in.

"Lemme help." Anna shows up and helps me tie up these hidden blades.

After some tightening, and fitting, I pop out the blade with ease. Like a spare finger.

"Alright. Are we ready?" Elsa asks.

"Ready!" Anna cheers.

Mia and I just nod our heads in agreement.  
"Alright well, Remington City isn't too far from here, we'll need to head for the stables.

Finally we made it outside, and we found the stables. We manned our horses, Elsa took a chestnut colored horse with a white blaze, and I swear she looked all teary eyed from seeing the big horse. I just hitched a ride with my sister, since none of these horses belonged to me.

After about an hour of riding through the woods, we made it to the coastal city of Remington. We reigned our horses, at the stables and Elsa paid the man to take them back to the bureau, and after bustling through the crowded streets, we made it to the docks. There, lying in wait was our ship.

Time to set sail for Prochnost!


	10. Welcome to Prochnost

**Responses:**

**lil Mate, Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about that, but either way i'm keepin his name as Jackson Jeffrey Frost.**

**hcsp 1, you never know what that dream may be.**

**Shimmer shine, i'm glad you love it, more or less romantic on the trip.**

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone play Dishonored? Well good for those who have, and as for those who haven't well... Just pretend it's not there.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Welcome to Prochnost**

We've been sailing for Prochnost for about a month so far. We should be there in about another month, but if we're lucky. We'll be able to be there in a matter of two and a half more weeks.

This ship isn't for the luxurious of course; lousy sailors, crummy metal, and wood work. This kind of brig is for the working, and the minorities. The Creed must not be well financed. Doesn't surprise me though.

As I embrace the early morning air, I hear someone wake up from their sleep in the hammocks.

"Hey Jack." Anna greets to me from behind.

"Oh hey. Good to see you Anna." I smile at her, "Elsa still asleep?"

"Yeah. So Jack… I gotta ask you. How did you meet my sister?" Anna leans her elbows on the ship's railing while her curiosity lingers next to me.

"We were caught in the middle of the same mission. I was sent by the Templars to obtain some slave, while your sister was out for the same target. And then we fought for a while, but the Templars interrupted our sparring. Eh… I'm kinda glad I met your sister." I turn to smile at Anna, "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been reunited with my sister."

"Something there's more to it than that." Anna slides in a smile under her nose. I can see that smile will not be pleasing with what follows, "Do you like my sister?"

That question felt like she was spitting at my face, "I admit, I care about Elsa. I can't say I don't like her, and I can't say I don't know if I do." I mean Hell, I don't even know what I'm saying.

"Why are you rambling? Just say yes, or no." Anna just shoots at me.

"Huh… Fine. Yes, I like your sister. Happy?" I smile back at Anna, and jerk my head back to the sea.

Staring at the rising sun, I begin to notice dark clouds. They're not rain clouds, more like…

"Great, we must be getting closer than I thought." I'm a little glad, since we're only about a day's worth to the docks of Prochnost. The only problem is, well…

"What's wrong?" Anna asks.

"Well… Good news is, those aren't rain clouds, but it's gonna get real cold soon. Please tell me you brought a jacket?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… Go tell Mia and Elsa. We'll be needing some warmth today."

"Alright." Anna takes her leave.

"_What do we do with a drunken whaler? What do we do with a drunken whaler? What do we do with a drunken whaler, early in the morning!?_" The captain sings while he steers his ship.

Finally, we've made it, and it still smells the same since last time I was here; disgusting rotting whale flesh, and the rusty stench of the old industrious life. The gulls look dark up in the black cloudy skies. A shame really, but I guess the use of Whale oil is worth it. As the cold grows deeper, and harder, we weigh anchor to the docks of a city I know all too well.

"You know what's weird," I blurt out to my friends around me. "I almost forgot what the people of this country use call this land, Gristol. The reason why outsiders renamed this country, Prochnost is because of the new leadership that took over."

"Really?" Elsa seems very curious to this, but I won't press on with it. We're already docking with the ship.

"Welcome to the city of Dunwall!" I wave my hands up in the air. This was the first city I arrived in. Looking out in the distance I see metallic whaling ships. A very common hobby around here. Without whaling, this country wouldn't exist.

"Hey Jack?" Elsa asks to me while snuggling up in my left arm in her thick jacket, "What's in that glowing, red container over there?" Elsa points to the man carrying a huge vat of the oozy, white substance.

"That, Elsa, is whale oil." I cleanly say, and to look down to see Elsa a little weirded out to the fact. Or should I say a disturbing revelation of what's new to learn. At least she doesn't look like she's about to puke, but she does look a little pale.

"Whale's carry oil?" Elsa sounds disgusting after all.

I look up to see the electricity run all around the district. Amazing, Prochnost always did seem to keep their whale oil to themselves. It's amazing no one found the secret to harvest the stuff. To be honest, that's good; who knows what'll happen if the whole world discovered the secret. Not even I know it, all I know is that there's a secret.

"Yep. The whole country runs on the stuff; it's what keeps their power lines in check. See?" Elsa, Anna, and Mia look around them to see all the railways, power cables, and electric radio boxes above the streets. Well what do you know, I'm starting to lecture. Above us, a power cart strolls over our heads, carrying what seems to be, corpses? I hope I'm the only one who noticed.

Shrugging off that fact, the people around us really don't look too well either. Seeing to the docking master for information at the end of the pier, I find the most disturbing news ever from the nearby town crier.

"Oye! Oye! The Rat plague has taken over two hundred lives this year. Please see to your elixir rations as soon as you can." The boy shouts before coughing his lungs out. Poor kid.

"The rat plague?" Mia asks, "What's that Jack? Haven't you been here before?"

"This plague is new to me too, so whatever you think. Your guess is as good as mine." I conclude all I know to my sister.

One thing we already know, this place has gone to shit. It wasn't like this when I first arrived all those years ago. I stowed away on a ship, living off of just potted whale meat, and rotting grapes. It was a Hell hole of a boat ride, but I at least made it through.

Behind me are the girls, but in front of me comes someone in a red hooded jacket, and with a gas mask. Either the person's taking care of the plague, or something else.

"Are you the Assassins from Arendelle?" whispers the masked person who turns out to be a woman.

"Yes, yes we are." Elsa steps in for me, I then notice the same symbol of the Creed inked on the left eye socket of her mask. Seems fitting enough, having the symbol etched on the face. Not bad.

"Mentor Corvo has asked for your counseling with Santa Claus. At the Drunken Moby Dick." The Assassin speaks perfect English compared to the boy, and he closes her statement with a bow.

Now I step in, "Okay… Wait here for a bit." I direct to the gas mask wearing assassin as I take Elsa, and come to Mia and Anna.

"Alright. Me and Anna are ready for our next step." Mia sounds all pumped up, and excited.

"Actually, you and Anna are going straight to the Bureau for some rest." I hate to bring down on Mia's parade, but they do need some relaxation, and real food.

"Whoa no wait, you're leaving me with Anna?" Mia retorts. Anna huffs out to that last part of Mia's comment, and to what I said too.

"Elsa and I need to get a drink." I say to the two, and Elsa nods in agreement with me.

The hooded assassin is still behind me as I turn back around to ask him a question, "Alright, first off, what's your name?"

"Name's Billy Lurke. Yours?" He takes another bow.

"Jack Frost." I point to myself, and then to the girls, "Elsa, and Anna Winters, and my sister, Mia frost. I need you to take Anna and Mia as guests to the bureau. Make sure they don't get into trouble. And give them a good meal" I'm sure they heard me say that while Elsa gives me a slight stink eye. She's probably thinking, _"Who died, and made him in charge?"_

"Of course, but what about you and Elsa here?" Billy directs his attention to Elsa.

"We'll go see Santa at the bar."

"Okay then, shall might I provide a word of advice; try not to kill anyone. The more bodies that drop, the more food for rats, the more rats, the more the plague grows. Capiche?" Billy warns to us.

"Got it. No bodies dropping anytime soon." Elsa agrees, and I nod in accordance.

"Not ever!" We can't see him glare underneath that mask, but we're sure he's glaring at us from saying that, "Anyway, do you need directions to the bar?"

"No don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand." I proudly smile with confidence to my words.

"Just see to Anna and Mia behind us." Elsa says beside me.

"Okay." Billy makes her way to escort my sister, and Anna to the bureau.

As me and Elsa walk our way to the bar, we see what's happening around the streets; so many sick people out here. I swear one of these victims has flies over them, and he's still alive. Sad! On the other hand, there are decomposed bodies with Rats nibbling on some strands of sticking flesh. It's very disturbing just to smell it.

As we make it to the river, Elsa and I see a big sign that "Drunken Moby Dick" We've made it to our destination.

Inside is actually a bit different. The people seem healthy. Well, healthy enough, but at least they can drink without coughing it back up.

And that's when I hear him laugh, "Jack Frost?! HAH!" Me and Elsa turn around to see a big jolly man wearing a red jacket, and his traditional faux fur hat. His big white beard is still the same as it always has, long.

"My favorite westerner!" He then comes at me with a huge bear hug, and lifts me up a couple of feet in the air.

"Slishkom dolgo moy drug." He speaks in his language that isn't commonly known in this city anymore.

"Nichevo strashnova Santa Claus, but it has been far too long." I said _It's nothing serious_. He taught me the language in my first year when I was here. But I almost forgotten my manners, I didn't even introduce him to Elsa.

"Santa Claus, this is my partner, Elsa Winters."

"Hi." She sweetly says to my oldest teacher.

Yet, he really didn't send the right first impression, "Please tell me you've been sleeping with him?"

She jumps in her eyes to that, and I madly blush. She darts straight at me with the same color on her cheeks. I just shrug my shoulders, telling her that I don't know, and so she goes, "Kinda, twice. It's not what you think though."

"Ochen' milo." He says, _very cute_. "As long as you've at least slept with him. Then you are my second favorite westerner, HAHA!" He then wraps his arms around her, and squeezes her hard with his hugging.

"Anyway, Corvo's waiting for us at the bureau."

"I thought the meeting was here?" I speak up to him.

He just puts a finger to his lips and shushes us, "We'll have to get over there through the back room."

"Whoa whoa wait, the back room?" I can't believe we're having this meeting in the back. This isn't good.

"What's in the back?" Elsa asks with a hint of concern on her face.

"I ugh… ugh… well…" I can't help stop myself stuttering, until I finally speak clearly, "Ok, whatever happens back there, just know you're the only woman I've ever slept with."

"What?!" She shouts for the whole bar to hear.

I quickly jerk my brown hair away from her blushing face as well as my own. Looking at Santa Claus, he can see me in fear. I can't see it for myself, but I know he's chuckling underneath his fluffy white beard.

As we walk to the back of the room. Leaving all the musical drunkards behind and into the VIP room. A firm hand catches my shoulder, I don't have to ask who it is.

"Jack! What is back there?" Elsa is real distinguished on her curiosity… and persistence right now.

I can't really tell her, I don't have the nerve. So by the time we made it the door, I just hold my breath, and I pop open the door to show her the answer.

"Strippers?!" Elsa madly blushes to all she's seeing.

Not just women who are showing off. There are men too, half naked in tight leather pants. Oh my god, I can't even look at all the naked women, let alone the men. Slowly taking off all of their coverage. Elsa feels really violated right now, I can see it in her eyes, and cheeks. At least she's not the one on stage. I'll be damned before I see her in that tight lingerie. I tug her close to my side, and keep her close to me as we follow Santa, passing through the show, we make it to Santa's office. Behind his back wall, he reveals an underground passage underneath some planks of wood.

"Wait, we have to go down in the sewers?" I'm not peeved about the fact that we're going into Prochnost's sewers, but we just had to go through the stripper section of the bar for all of this.

"Why didn't we just go through the sewer gates?!" I'm really pissed at him, I hope he has a good explanation.

"I just wanted to see your faces on the way here. That's all." Santa laughs with his hopping belly.

"You owe us!" Elsa steps through for the both of us, and she just huffs in front him. Crossing her arms and going down the passage.

"Is there another reason?" I breathe out my frustration.

"The sewer gates are blocked by these new devices called, Walls of Light."

"What are they?" I plainly ask with my anger finally steamed down.

"Something that is not helping cure this plague. Walk right through them, and you'll be burned to a crisp." Santa says, "C'mon, let's go catch up with your girlfriend, before she gets lost."

I blush a little to that, "She's not my girlfriend." I say to my oldest teacher.

"Well that's not what I see." I can see him smile this time, and he's right.

I just breathe it all out, and I dash down to catch up with Elsa.

For what seems like a piece of eternity of smelly sewage, and garbage, we've finally made it to a little encampment of Assassins. All of these guys were wearing the same uniform, and gas mask like Billy Lurke. Except some were wearing navy blue instead of red. Waiting for us was none other than, a man in a metal skull mask.

"Mentor Corvo?" I ask to the masked man.

"The one and only." He speaks in a deep modified voice. Out from the darkness, another man comes out, he's maskless, but wearing a red whaling jacket.

"And what's your name?" Elsa speaks from my side.

"Names Daud. Corvo's second in command." His voice is deep, and guttural. Very intimidating.

"The bureau, and meeting is this way." Corvo directs with his pointed finger.

We walk another bit, with Santa behind us at least. I really hope we'll be out of here soon. I was hoping that we'd have a better time than this. Especially for Elsa, this is not a good first impression at all; Santa's question, the sick people, the rat plague, and we're in the sewers of all places.

After trudging through knee deep sewer water, we make it to what seems like a deserted hotel.  
"Welcome to the flooded district. As much as a giant den for the sickening as is our bureau." Daud exclaims to us.

"So explain to us." Elsa asks with a very scary face of irritation, "Why did we have to go through all of that just to get to the bureau?"

"I'm sorry about that lass." Santa finally apologizes, "We had to split you and your siblings to avoid suspicion. For once, the Templars have eyes everywhere. That's why we brought you two here the long way."

"What about Mia, and my sister? Where are they?" Elsa crosses her arms with irritation under her skin.

"There fine." Corvo assures while removing his mask. Revealing a young face of about mid 30's. Slightly long black hair, and a scarless face.

Then Daud steps in to tell us, "Like you wanted; they're resting, and they're well fed. Now with that whole delay, let's get down to business. First a drink." Daud pulls out a small vat of what says 'King Street Brandy' on the bottle.

"None for me, thanks." Elsa refuses.

For that, I slide her the shot glass, and I mutter, very softly, "That's rude over here."

She lightly nods, and takes the drink. Santa has his shot glass at the tips of his fingers. His hands are way too big for a shot glass.

"To ending the Rat plague." Corvo chants, and we all swig down our glasses.

The red, golden fluid flies down in my throat with a bitter trail. Delicious. I can see Elsa scrounge up her face to the highly sour taste. Her face is very cute. They make strong stuff over here in this country.

"Now then." Corvo instructs while Duad brings out a map, "Here's where the Ball is; it's in the Rose district, and it's full of the rich people. There just drinking up, and partying like there's no rat plague at all." I can sense strain in Corvo's voice. He must not be happy with the rich.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"The ball is being hosted by the Boyle family, and it's in their estate."

Then I almost forgot about something. Hugh set out for Prochnost a day earlier than us. So where is he?

"Oh there you are Hugh." Elsa speaks up to the hooded figure coming from behind Corvo. Which also brings me to my attention, "How goes the forging?" She finishes as he's brought in the fold of our plans.

Along with Anna and Mia coming from behind them.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's get down to business. Now, we'll be able to get you the ball, but getting inside will be up to you guys. We have an informant in there, so she'll be able to direct you to the Duke."

"If I may, Corvo." Hugh steps in with a bow, "I hereby present these forged invitations to our friends here. So getting inside the ball will not be our problem anymore."

"Good job Hugh." Santa says while pouring himself another shot. Me, and Corvo raise our glasses for another swill too, and the jolly, red man complies with no spilling. Elsa looks a little disgusted by my need for a second drink, but she brushes it off fast with a smile, and rolling eyes.

"Anyway," Daud snaps us back to the task at hand, "You, Jack, and Elsa will be our distraction right?"

Me and Elsa look at each other. I give her a smirk of agreement, and she smiles back as we look back to Daud to nod our heads.

"Good, your job should be simple enough; just enjoy the party, but we'll need you guys to somehow lure Duke into the cellars. As for you two." Daud then turns his attention to Mia, and Anna, "Our mole on the inside will help you secure transport for the duke. Once Jack and Elsa bait the duke, it'll be up to you guys to spring the trap."

Everyone in the room has to put all of their chips on me, my sister, Elsa and Anna. It's up to us.

"Hey I gotta ask." Elsa is very curious, "Does the name Tris ring any bells to you all?"

Santa, Corvo, and Daud look at each other in confusion. They all nod no, to the name of Tris.

"Maybe Duke'll know something. More than one reason to have him out of the picture." Santa speaks first.

"So what's in this for you guys?" Anna speaks up with Mia still next to her.

"Yeah, what do you all gain from all of this?" Mia carries on Anna's question.

"Well…" Corvo speaks, "Once we take the Duke, we'll be on our way to reviving this city back to normal."

"You mean a cure to the rat plague?" Elsa says to him.

"Exactly, which is also something I need to mention; no killing. I'm sure you already know why." Corvo addresses to all of the new comers of this city.

"Right, the rat plague will just spread if there'll be more dead bodies." I respond.

"Good, so we're all aware of the plan?"

All of us; Hugh, Elsa, Anna, Mia, and I reply with a casual yes, or a nod.

"Good, the ball's tomorrow night. We're counting on all of you guys."

After our debrief we head straight for some shut eye in this horrid, rotting and dank hotel.


	11. Blue Suit, and Tie

**Responses:**

**Be Who You Are Born To Be, yes he is supposed to have white hair, but I thought his original brown hair would be more realistic.**

**Hydro 0228, Glad you enjoyed the Dishonored piece, but no Outsider magic here in this universe.**

**Dragon Ice Fury, The fire will keep burning.**

**Magnus Ice Cream, I know, Dishonored rocks**

* * *

**Thank you Purple Ninja Cat 278 for writing this here chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Blue Suit, and Tie**

I find myself laid down in a translucent beach as the sun goes down to rest it's head. The waves share the music of nature, and I can feel the sand rustle on the back of my head. The gulls pass through, high in the sky. Just now I realized I'm gripping another hand to my left. I turn my head around to see none other than the beautiful Elsa Winters by my side, resting her weary eyes directly on me. Her hair is laid down across her luxuriant body, and it's really long. I normally see her hair in a very pretty braid down below her shoulders, but looking at it now is just so magnificent. Some of her platinum locks are covering up her beautiful face. I can't decide whether or not to move them out of the way, or just leave her to sleep in her super adorable looks.

I look down on her whole body. She's wearing a separate white bikini. Elsa looks so sexy with her skin showing. What I wouldn't give to see the rest of herself, but I'm not that kind of person, not at the moment right now, at least. As my eyes travel down to her long, attractive legs, I take notice of the trunks I'm currently wearing. Nothing much, just plain black. I turn myself back to admire Elsa's long haired face. I could stare at her like this all day and night.

I cup her cheek, and she suddenly jolts back up awake, but when she see's my brown haired self, she simmers down to a warm smile on her face. She lays a hand over my cupped hand, and breathes in my scent through the greasy palm. As she breathes out my palm through her nose she goes back to looking at me, and I start to blush. Yet she hasn't blushed a smidgen at all.

"Jack Frost." Elsa whispers, "I love y-"

My dreaming starts fading away as soon as I hear a familiar snore. Dammit, I really wanted her to hear her say that she loves me.

I seriously forgot how horrible Santa can be when he's asleep. He can't stop snoring. All those years ago, back when I use to live here in Prochnost. We slept in separate rooms, next to each other. With only a thick wall between us, but I could still hear him snore behind that hard wall.

Now, I'm sleeping with him in the same room, him in the bed, and me on the couch. It's like I'm keeping still in front of a snoring pack of wolves, and it's horrible. For hours, and hours this night, it's been a rough sleep, so I couldn't doze too deep into my subconscious. At least not again. By the time the clock reached 5:30 AM, I fucked it and took myself off the couch. Besides I could already smell breakfast, I thought I'd go wake up Elsa, since she may still be asleep, but I really need a familiar face.

I make it to her room, and tap lightly on her door with one knuckle. So far nothing, but it slowly opens up to reveal Elsa on the other side of the door. She's wearing some dark pants, her boots, and a thin gray jacket. She still looks adorable even in those garments.

In this bureau, I just remembered that both genders are split in separate dorms. It's to simmer down any intimacy between all of us. Good rule, but the suffering I have to endure is bunking with Santa, and his snoring self.

"Hey." Elsa greets to me first while putting on a rather small smile.

"Mornin'." I smirk with a little relief, "Sorry to be a bother, but I just wanted to check on you."

"No, it's okay. I just woke up anyways." Elsa replies.

"Ah well that's good," I said, "How'd you sleep?"

Then suddenly her face grows a tad pale. Elsa's gaze goes down on the floor. I don't know why she's not answering, but I hope it's nothing too bad.

"Elsa?" I speak curiously with concern to her wandering mind. I'm worried about her, and now she snaps back into reality.

"Good… I slept well." She smiles back at me, rather weakly, but I'm sure it's just the morning for her, "And you?"

My tiredness suddenly races back to me when she brings up my own status on sleep. I rake a hand through my raggedy brown hair as I speak, "Not that good, I forgot how loudly Santa snores."

She giggles so sweetly to my remark, "Sorry about that?" "Nah its fine, I guess." I said while grinning, "I heard breakfast is being served just down the hall. Would you like to come?"

"Sure." She gladly accepts my invitation.

"Where's Anna and Mia?" I asked while searching behind Elsa.

"Still asleep. I'm sure they'll come down eventually when they wake. Now, come on, let's go." Elsa said with her upbeat attitude. She closes the door behind her, and we begin walking down the dim hallway that smelled like rotting wood, and rat dung. The only noise around us were the echoing of our footsteps.

* * *

Dusk came by really fast, as I find myself with Santa Claus and Daud helping me step in this blue monkey suit. Today was nothing but short planning for the upcoming mission, and basically nothing else. One thing I found out about this bureau is that it's roomier than the headquarters in Arendelle. Still, it's not as fun probably because of the Rat plague burdening down on everyone.

The first thing we do for my looks is my hair, and other parts of my face with hair. Santa starts putting this strange gel in my hair. I think it's his own bottle of that hair product he uses for his beard. I'd be disgusted, but it's working at least. My hair looks neat and tidy, but still keeping that rowdy depiction I've always had. Next up is my whiskery upper lip. That's pretty easy for me so I borrow one of Santa's small knives, and some shaving crème from the cabinets. I've made no nicks on my face so that's a good thing, after washing off the shaving crème, I look at myself, and I could barely recognize who I am. I feel like a whole new person, but I know it's just me in this fancy looking face.

Aside from all of this, my suit is going so far so good, at least I'm wearing blue, which I'm glad for. Blue always made me feel more comfortable. First comes the black pants, and they're tighter than my own skin. I'll never understand how the rich can walk in these garments, but they can. Probably because they don't work as much as people like me and Elsa do. It's kind of sad if you think about it. Let's say if a big predicament occurs, like a war that's being waged around the entire world, they'd probably have to enlist in the corps, and they wouldn't know a thing, because they were too rich to do anything about it.

At least people like us; me, Elsa, and the creed in general can handle ourselves. As I was rambling, I managed to fit into these skin tight pants. All that was left is the blue jacket. It's a lot easier to fit in compared to the pants, thank God. This shade of blue is actually a lot more elegant than my regular jacket. Feels good too, it's kind of weird. Wrapping up the tie was the most difficult, and the first time I officially wrapped it up right, it was backwards. So I had to start over. After about two or three more times of wrapping up my tie, I actually did it right this time. The last bit I had to finish are my shoes. Just a quick shine with a piece of cloth, and I'm finally finished with my suit.

Right on time, Mia comes knocking on the door, "Hey Jack, Elsa's ready to see you."

"Hold up, I'm coming." I answer before I check myself out in the pants are the only thing that's tightening my body, "Alright, let's go see her."

Going through the dirty, and molded halls this underground bureau really needs more cleanliness. Still, the Rat plague isn't helping with that. I really hope they find a cure to this plague. Maybe the capture of The Duke will help them achieve this.

Passing through the Women's dressing room I spy Anna in her casual assassin robes, but Elsa is completely drenched in a light blue dress. Her dress glimmers with all the sparkly bits and pieces across her body. Her sleeves are slim, and thin, I could see her bare arms right through them. Her blue cape looks to be pure silk. Very light and very pretty. She's so beautiful. I can feel my cheeks burn up, and my legs wobble to her sight. Her bosom is slightly visible, but it's nothing too raunchy. The platinum blonde locks of hair tremble in the back of her head, and it's all the way down. It's not in her regular braid, and I must say it's actually odd to see her with really long hair. Probably because I never seen it like this. Except for that time in my dreams. She's use to look like a real badass, and now? I can't see that in her anymore. Her face is covered in makeup. Not enough to make her look like a mime, but enough to cover the scar that hangs underneath her right eye. I always thought she was cute as an Assassin, but now it's like I was looking at her in a fantasy realm. Almost like my dream last night.

She blushes deeply to the sight of my own attire, but please! My eyes widen, and my skin goes paper white to her sight. Then my sister, waves a hand at me, signaling me back into the here and now. I shake my head vigorously in order to spark out any interest away from Elsa's excellent form. I come up to Elsa, looking down her gorgeous self, one more time.

"You look beautiful." I said, but I snapped my mouth shut from saying that. I should've said something much better. Like 'You are far more beautiful than anything.' Actually now that I think of it, I think what I said is just about right. Still, my blushing is still there.

Elsa blushed to my compliment, none the less, and she looked down to her blue high heel shoes, "Thanks."

"Aw, you guys are just too cute!" Anna chimed.

"Anna!" Elsa hissed, glaring at her to the corner of her eyes.

"What?" She looks at her sister, all innocently. As if her words are justified with the way she complimented us.

"Hold on, aren't you guys supposed to wear your hidden blades?" Anna pointed out.

"Why?" I asked to Anna, "I thought we couldn't kill anymore."

"Well, you never know. You may need to defend yourself." Anna said, shaking her shoulders loose.

Then something occurred to me, I've learned close quarter combat for years. Quite a long time before I met Elsa, and Anna. "Elsa and I know how to fight unarmed, right?" I know I can fight hand to hand, but I'm not officially sure about Elsa.

"Besides, the blades would be noticeable through her dress sleeves." I make a good point, her sleeves may look very attractive, but the hidden blades would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Hmm, alright. I trust you guys." Anna said, rubbing the back of her neck.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and it swung open to reveal none other than my best snorer of a friend, Santa. He swooped right in, looking as big as any other man of his stature. He took a good look at Elsa, and whistled, "Wow, you look stunning, lass."

After hearing that from Santa, I can't help but respect, and hate him at the same time. Probably because he said a better compliment than me, on my woman. Still, I'm glad he said that to her. "Thank you." Elsa smiled at my jolly friend. Now he's bending his waist to meet me at ear level to whisper, "You have a very nice broad on your shoulders, buddy. I'll rent you guys a room to yourselves if you'd like."

That remark makes me blush wildly, and I certainly didn't like it. "Anyways, I came here to not compliment, though you both look very nice," Santa said to us. "Your ride to the estate is ready."

"Are we riding on horseback there?" I asked.

"Nope, but Anna, and Mia are. You and Elsa will be taking a rail care there."

I nodded but Elsa just stared at Santa rather oddly. "What's that?"

"Just imagine a carriage but on railroad. It's what most of the rich use for transportation." Santa replies. "You should be heading off. Don't want to arrive late now, hmm?"

"Right." I begin walking off to the door, not before letting Elsa to know, and follow me.

We moved out of the room and started down the hallway, towards Corvo's office in case he had anything new to tell us, or any hints on this mission.

I turn to look at Elsa who is slightly lagging behind me, she's having a hard time wearing those high heel shoes. It must be her first time. She walked on slowly, making sure she won't fall on the murky ground, and when she just started walking normally, she stumbled again. In this situation, I can't help but laugh to this, and it cost me a glare from Elsa.

"Shut up, you're not the one wearing heels- or a dress!" She huffed, pulling the loose cape of her dress.

If only she knew my own situation, "Oh, trust me. These pants are so tight…" I begin plucking at the cotton elastic, and I groan as it slapped back into place. As we rounded the corner, Corvo was standing right outside of his office, waiting with no one else in sight.

"My, my, don't you two look spiffy." He said, giving us a small smile. I could say the same for him, his fancy looking trench coat is really good. "I'm glad you came by, I wanted to see you, and also show you another passage to the surface."

"We're not going through the sewers?" I said, but I'm actually really relieved to hear that.

"You kidding? That'll only soil your pretty outfits. There's a different tunnel. One that is not filled with sewerage. Come, follow me." Corvo lead us down the hall and to a wooden door with a bar. He lifted the lock and opened the door. "Unfortunately, I can't accompany, but I'm sure you can find your way out. The rail car should be outside; it's automated, so just get in, and pull the lever. Remember, act normal and focus on the situation. Good luck."

Elsa and I both bid him farewell and entered the darkness of the tunnel. We walk for a good few minutes and finally ascend to the upper ground. The night was calm, and a good chill flew right passed us. The moon was shaped like a crescent, it was very beautiful. Not as pretty as Elsa though. The stars served as a good blanket over the night sky. The region around me and Elsa was flat, earthy, and with no tall building in sight. Or buzzy, and sick people around us, like in Dunwall. A very nice piece of land to settle, I must say. The rail car upon us at the railroads was tinted, and dark, but the interior was ruby red, and cushiony. I like it.

"Well, off we go." I muttered as we approached the rail car and opened the door. "Ladies first." I winked at her.

"What a gentleman." She said as she heaved herself inside. It was a bit cramp in here, but not too bad. Elsa took a seat, keeping her legs together. Probably keeping them from flashing in front of me. I plopped inside last, right beside her.

"Huh, where is that thing… oh here." I pull down the red lever in front, and we began rolling forward. Elsa looked a tad startled at first, gripping tightly at the seat beneath me. I seriously can't help, but laugh at her predicament. She sent her regards with an elbow to my ribs.

The ride was smooth, and it took only twenty minutes. Elsa and I traded conversed about anything that could come to mind. Nothing important, but enough riff raff to pass the time. Mostly we were quiet though. I can see in Elsa's eyes that she was nervous. I can't blame her, I am too. We felt the railcar take a slight turn and I peered out of the window. We were steadily advancing upon our destination: The Boyle estate. It was a giant mansion, connecting to several smaller buildings and overall had a beautifully cut hedge around most of the structure. From what we could see, It was enlightened with movement of a lot of party guests.

Our rail car slowly came to a stop, and almost immediately, the door swung open by itself. A brutish man in a dark, dignified uniform was holding it open, and extended a hand to Elsa.

"Oh, why thank you." Elsa said to her in a very cheery voice, and she took his hand, sliding out of the vehicle. I followed after her, and as we walked closely to the entrance of the estate enlarged. Aristocratic couples, as well as groups, were flooding into the building, stopping briefly to check in with the doorman.

When we got closer to the entrance, the doorman said, "Mister, milady, may I see your invitations?"

"Of course!" I said while rummaging through the pocket of my tailcoat and pulled them out. They were glossy pieces of paper with highly decorated, and fancy handwriting. Hugh did a good job with these fake invitations. The doorman took the papers, skimmed over them, and handed it back to us with a genuine and expendable smile. "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Frost. I hope you enjoy the party."

"Thank you, good sir." I gave the man a small smile, and we continued into the mansion.

Mr. and Mrs. Frost? I like the sound of that, I can only hope it'll soon be a reality.

Then I suddenly felt Elsa tug on my arm with both of her hands; I guess since we were trying to pretend to be a married couple we have to play our part. Inside the ballr room was highly ecstatic with crowds. Men and women of all shapes and sizes, and colors danced throughout the room; some strayed off to the side, gossiping, and sipping alcoholic beverages. What I wouldn't give for a drink right now. Everyone was dressed dazzling clothes. The men wore their straight up, black and white, fancy suits, and the women wore dresses of all shapes, sizes, and colors. I could see Elsa's head crank left and right, up and down, to be able to see everything.

There was a buffet table full of exotic foods and drinks, and even an ice sculpture of what seems to be an elegant angel. A small orchestra made up of stringed and woodwind instruments played off in the distance. The atmosphere was full of noises ranging from excited laughter to music, and as Elsa and I turned our eyes upward, we saw a large, fantastic, golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow, this is amazing." Elsa breathed out.

"It's not bad." I shrugged, focusing on the mission at hand, but I spot something obviously needed for a party for the one percent, "Uh oh, looks like this place is well guarded." Elsa looks around to see the city watch all around us. They're all armed with blades, and wheel lock pistols. I could see at least five guards by just one side of the wall.

"Let's just hope they don't suspect anything from us." Elsa said and we kept our eyes locked forward, deeper into the party.

"Jack! Elsa!" Someone sharply hissed in our direction. Me and Elsa turned to see a young woman standing in one of the more concealed corners, gesturing for us to come over. I glance at Elsa rather dubiously, but started walking over to the woman, with her still clinging to my arms. When we were in front of the woman, I could see her more clearly: she wears a red dress, not too fancy, but just right, and her dark brown hair is up in a tight bun.

"Are you Corvo's informant?" I whispered.

"Indeed," she nods. "My name's Emily. Ayways, I was sent to give you some hints and tricks about Duke. He's a short, old man with a fat mustache- you'll see him momentarily- and he is usually always seen with a body guard or two. Sometimes hell stray away from any guards, giving you the advantage on him. Maybe you could create a diversion and somehow lure him into the cellars. It's all up to you, though."

Okay seems easy enough." I smirk and nod to Emily.

"Duke's not out yet. I advise that you pretend to enjoy the party, perhaps dance around a bit, and wait for him to arrive. Don't let the guards catch you either." Emily warned.

"Dance?" I grimaced. Elsa shot me an annoyed look.

"Yeah, dance, ever done it before?" Emily retorted. "Well, I'm going to let you two loose. Have fun." And with all of that said, she disappeared into the crowd like it was a dense fog.

"Alright, so what now?" Elsa said as she looked around.

"How about a dance?" I took a step back and stretched out an arm, my hand enticing her. She hesitated at first, but then she offered a smile and took my hand. We shifted to the dance floor, where the music was at it's best, and enchanting as ever. With my hand still gripping hers, I settled my other on her waist and pulled her closer to the point where we were meshed together. Heat flooded her face, I could tell, it's also in her ears too, but as she stared into my eyes, we both relaxed for the moment. She placed her hand on my shoulders, and we began dancing. I think it's called a waltz. I never was known for dancing.

We were moving quite wobbly, probably due to both of our lack of dancing experience, but soon I was getting use to the rhythm of the music, and she began following my lead. Time froze when I caught a glimpse of her beautiful eyes. Our faces melted to our gazes, and I loved it. I can't hold it in anymore, I want to make this woman, Elsa Wilson Winters, my woman; she's an excellent fighter, a hard ass when the job needs to get done, she brought me back to my sister, and I just want to spend my entire life with her. By the time I finished daydreaming, I just noticed that my face was closer to her lips, so I just winged it, and sealed our distance with a kiss.

Odd, I wouldn't jerk away from this, and yet, she isn't either. It only lasted a few seconds. When I broke away, I looked flustered, and my eyes were widened and my face was reddened.

"I- I'm so sorry about that." I stuttered in embarrassment.

"There's no need to apologize." Elsa gave me a reassuring smile. But there was this desire I had for more of her. Is this how love really feels? I pushed the thought out of my head when I started sweeping the ballroom. It's a good thing too, Elsa spotted a group of aristocrats parting away to reveal a smaller old man with two body guards flanking him.

"Look! It's duke." Elsa said to me in a low voice.

"Good, let's go cage this bastard." I replied, ready to trash and scatter this idiot.

As I take a couple of steps forward, Elsa halts me with her hand on my arm, "Wait! We can't just parade up and drag him to the cellars."

As I spent a good long moment of planning on how to work out this capture, Elsa began tugging me away from my thinking time.

"Wha-?" I began, but she shushed me, gesturing with her head to a group of gossipy maids.

"Hear what?" A maid responded to something I didn't hear before.

"There's a killer- perhaps killers- lurking here, sniffing around for bloodshed. I think they're Assassins."

Another maid gasped. "Assassins? Oh dear God… Who're they after?"

"I do believe it's Duke."

Elsa stopped listening on the conversation, and she looked back at me. "You hear that?"

I nodded yes, "What's the plan?"

"Well… okay, I got it: we could go up to Duke, after his bodyguards have dispersed, and warn him about the Assassin who is after him. Maybe that'll convince him to take refuge in the cellars."

"You think it'll work?" I said.

She shrugged, "It's worth a try." Without another word, we steadily began weaving through the dense horde of people, toward Duke. He was right now chatting with another man, one wearing clothes just as glamorous as the Duke, but he's the same size as me from the looks of it. While his body guards stood around, vigilante, and intimidating.

Behind Elsa, Emily comes back through the crowd, and gives Elsa a tap with a wine glass in her hands.

"You need the guards to go?" She asked, quietly.

She nodded, while saying "Yeah, that would be helpful."

"Count on me. See you guys around later." She winked before whisking off. As she approached one of the guards, she held the wine glass higher in her grip, and threw it at the nearest bodyguard. It struck him in the back, shattering into many tiny shards. Good thing he isn't bleeding. The guard whirled around to confront Emily, keeping his grip on his sword, but Emily is already gone and vanished. I have to give her some credit, she's quiet, my respects on Emily. Both guards pursued her, soon expanding as more joined them, leaving poor old Duke behind.

However, he stood his ground but looked twice as confused as everyone else. The man who the Duke was previously talking too was gone. Now's our chance. Go, go! Elsa gently shoved me signaling me it was time for us to move in, and we hurried forward, with our prey in sight. First I work up some breath as if I were out, and prepare for my two years of Heiwa to pay off

"Mr. Weselton!" I said, pretending to pant out my breath, "Sir, I have grave news!"

"Who are you?" Duke narrowed his beady eyes at me.

"That doesn't matter! Your life is in danger. There are Assassins in this very room, hunting you down!"

"Wha?" Duke must be buying my charade, this is good. He's turning pale and scared.

"I was informed by a group of maids who claimed they've witnessed it. Go you must hide!" I said with a wary voice.

With a quick nod, he turned away and scuttled to the very back of the Ballroom. Elsa and I followed, quickening our steps as Duke ducked into the door frame holed into the wall. We entered, making sure to keep him in our line of view. The hallway which was lighted with candles lining the painted wall, gradually descended lower. Duke's rapid footsteps echoed against the stone ground, and then there was the sound of a door slamming shut. We arrived at a wooden door, standing still and allowing the silence to sink in as we listened.

Duke grunting and yelling in a struggle, and cursing – which sounded very much like Anna, and Mia doing their part of the mission. That tells us that our plan worked. I placed a hand on the door and leaned my weight forward, grinning crookedly at Elsa, and she smiled back.


	12. Ballroom After Party

**Responses:**

**Dragon Ice Fury, glad you liked it.**

**hcsp 1, that's an interesting fact about the two movies, from where you live.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ballroom After Party.**

Down inside the cellars, Elsa and I see Mia, and Anna tying a gagged up Duke. The smell inside these cellars actually seem cleaner than the streets of Dunwall. These rich people are sadly spoiled. They shouldn't be keeping all this money to themselves. I mean if all these aristocrats were to contribute to their city this rat plague would be over.

"Alright guys." Elsa speaks up a smidgen to Anna, and Mia, "Knock him out, and prep him for extraction."

Anna made a small salute, and whacked him in the head with a small club. And I couldn't help but smile to this predicament.

"So how do we get out of here?" I brought up something I kind of wished I didn't. Everyone starts looking at me with no answer, not good.

For a moment of silence, a familiar voice breaks through, "Taken care of." We all jump to the dark haired, red dressed woman, Emily.

"Do you really have to keep doing that?" I blurt out with a hint of surprise in my voice. I can't believe I jumped to that simple outburst. I could tell the girls are laughing at me, which makes my cheeks warm up.

"So how did you take care of our transport?" Elsa speaks next.

"There's a waterway deeper in the cellars. Our boatman should be down there by now." Emily points out to us as she makes her way passed us.

Everyone now turns to me for my opinion, I just hunch my shoulders in agreement and just follow Emily. As we make our way downstairs we start to see bits and pieces of the whereabouts of rats; tails, rodent poop, and their paw prints. Down these spiral stairs, we finally make it to the waterway. There's not much lighting, and I can smell the rotting mildew. Behind the dim lights, we find a boat with a man in a yellow jacket. His sideburns are as thick as Hans, but he's much older than he is. Then again, they could be relatives, but I doubt it.

"Ahoy children, I'm Samuel." The old man bows his head to us. "Now then, ladies first, then Duke and the young man in blue."

"Names Jack Frost, for the record Samuel." I point out.

"Well in that case, keep watch as we set sail." Samuel smirks.

"Roger." I salute rather poorly, and turn to keep watch as ordered.

For a while, it was noiseless in the front. Except for the ruckus of preparation behind me. Nothing in the front, so that's good, we're alone, until I start to hear chattering of guards coming down here. About two as far as I can tell, so that won't be a problem. The problem is that I need to take them out quietly, and non-lethally. It's going to be a tad hard, but I'm sure I can handle it.

"Hey Jack, take this for help." Samuel hands me a crossbow pistol, different from mine. Loaded inside the gun looked to be a sleep dart, "Tranquilize one and then choke the other one with your hands. Got it?" Samuel whispers to be discreet from the guards.

I don't respond to Samuel with my mouth, but with a nod. I look towards Elsa, and I gesture her to "stay put" with my hands. With my new crossbow in hand I make my way underneath the stairs, so I can get the drop on them.

"Have you seen the Duke?" Says one of the guards.

"No, he must be down in his panic room for some reason." Says the other.

"I hear they put a price on his head."

"Who's they?"

Just then I shot the first guard with my crossbow, putting him to sleep, and then I dashed for the other one's neck. Muzzling him to suppress his mouth. He put up a fight, but I finally got him to sleep with my chokehold.

The girls, and Samuel await my return in relief. Whereas the Duke was still unconscious. I step onto the rickety boat, and Samuel finally took off. Through the dark tunnel with only the front lights of this boat to give us safe passage, we just sat down in silence. The only thing any of us could hear was our breath, and the soft brushing of water from Samuels oar casting. The dripping of mildew infested water, and the smells of who knows what else is in this tunnel is all that kept us company. I felt like dry heaving, but my gags wouldn't work up the muscles in my stomach. Finally, after the slow torture of what seems like poisonous smells, we've finally made it out of that dank tunnel.

This city may be plagued by rats, but the night sky looked quite lovely. The moonlight reflected across the glistening, calm waters. This place is actually nice. It's not long until I felt a small hand snake its way into my own. I did't have to look to see who it was, I knew it was Elsa.

As we watch the fireworks go off at the Boyle manor, still unknowing of the Duke, we just enjoyed the show. Ribbony flares of red, green, yellow, blue, purple, gold, and silver. All loud, and beautiful, it was like magic. The next thing I know my hand starts squeezing softly to Elsa's grip.

I'm glad I met Elsa Winters. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been reunited with my sister, Mia, and I wouldn't have met the Creed. For once I feel like my life could actually be rebuilt.

As we sailed back to the bureau we come across a bar called the "Hound Pitts Pub".

"Samuel, what are we doin here?" Anna asks.

"Are we here for a drink?" Mia includes her own thoughts.

"Or is this another way to the bureau?" Elsa adds on.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Samuel answers all three of their questions, "After a good mission this simple, I really need a drink." He concurs.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even get a shot over in that party." I finally spoke.

Behind us, Emily just sat there, staring at the blue night sky, I don wonder what she's thinking.

"You alright, Emily?" I shout from the back of the boat.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just can't get wait to get back to the bureau, and get out of this dress, and into my suit." Emily stutters.

She looks good in that red dress, it's like Elsa's but in the color red, but I can't say I blame her on the bother it gives her. This suit I'm wearing is really squeezing on me.

Then I turn to Elsa, who looks a tad jealous with her raised eyebrow, and her angry smirk, "I just asked if she was okay, that's all." I told Elsa, but nothing changed on her face. So I gave her a quick peck on her brow, and she smiled fairly quickly.

After that, we docked at the beach, and stepped over to exit the small boat which surprisingly held all of us quite well. As we made it to the front door of the pub, Corvo was waiting for us on the other side of the door.

"Father!" Emily runs with a hug towards Corvo, and he gladly wraps her in an even bigger embrace.

I can't help but smile to this moment, been a while since I saw a parent who actually loves their child.

Ever since I was on my own, as I was the vigilante, Coldshot, before the Creed, and what not. All I've seen were neglected children, and people who needed strength, and guidance, but none of them had such courtesy. I was only one man, I could only do so much for them. Now I've found the Creed, and now I can do as much.

"Jack. Jack!" Elsa snaps me out of my daydreaming.

"Sorry." I quickly shrug off my daze.

"Oh my, where are my manners." Corvo exclaims, "Please come on in. Enjoy a drink."

Finally, a drink, I didn't have a chance to have a good shot of liquor at the ball. As we all make our way inside the bar, and some of the masked Assassins offered us some drinks, the violet fluid wasn't as strong as the brandy from the other day, but it still had some kick. The spiciness runs down my throat rather quickly, leaving a rather smooth sweetness. Anna and Mia were gossiping around with the maids, while me and Elsa were outside having a good time down at the shooting range. Corvo brought us here through the back door. Before me and Elsa go and get drunk, I'd rather take in some action first. Elsa and I take our loaded crossbows, and we fire down the sights on the one target.

"Whoever's closest to the bulls eye, buy the first round." Elsa wagers, and she's going down.

Before I became an Assassin, I had a reputation of not being able to miss my target, and this will be no different. The color of my bolt is blue, and hers is red.

"Three…two…one, fire." Corvo signals and we both fired our bolts.

As we came closer the target, we realized that Elsa will be paying for our drinks.

"Haha!" I cheer out loud. She looks at me in confusion, probably as of why I was able to hit dead center in the middle, "Did you forget who I was before I joined the Creed."

Elsa looks away to think, and then it hit her, "Oh yeah, Coldshot."

"You wanna split the check?" I offer, and she smiles to that.

And then my good old friend, Santa steps in on the moment, "You do realize that these drinks are on the house, right?"

We both look at him with surprised faces, and with shock.

"Oh well." I finally speak, "I really need a drink now."

"Oh don't forget about me." Elsa catches up behind me.

For about two hours of endless cheers, and drinks, the party slowly died out. As Assassins, and maids leave for the bureau, all that was left was me, Mia, Elsa, Anna, Santa, Daud, Emily, and Corvo.

"Anyway, now that that's out of the way, we need to discuss the plans for tomorrow; Samuel has taken the Duke in a dog kennel. That'll be his home until he's no use to us anymore." Corvo addresses to all of us.

"And what's the plan?" Anna brings up.

"The plan…" Daud steps in, "is that we need information on the whereabouts of a cure to the Rat plague, and the Duke is aware of the possibility."

"Okay…" Elsa adds in on this, "So, tomorrow, we'll interrogate him, and that's it? What do we do to him after that?"

"Well we can't kill him, which we visitors should know about by now." I point out to Elsa, Anna, and Mia. They all nod to me in agreement.

"Okay… could I help in on this, I was a torturer's assistant before becoming an Assassin." Mia volunteers.

That's when I remembered all of the stuff she and I have been through back in Royaume. All the crap, and bloody screams she had to endure with, Pitch. Just thinking of that man gets my blood boiling.

"Alright, but nothing too lethal, we need him alive." Corvo permits my sister to helping them with this torture session.

I can see her shake up a little to the thought, but she's a tough woman, she can handle it. She looks back at me, and all I give her is a nod of assurance, I know she can do it.

"Alright everyone, we'll need to get some sleep now, I know I do. OHhoho!" Santa yawns with his chubby laugh.

Everyone heads down into the underground bureau, but Santa stops me and Elsa, "Oh wait, Jack I almost forgot. I managed to let you and Elsa stay in the room upstairs for tonight."

"What!" I outburst to him, and yet I can't help but admire that unexpected favor.

I look towards Elsa with heated cheeks, and so does she, but she's silent from the news.

"Don't worry, I can take it back-"

"No no, that's fine." Elsa suddenly bursts out.

I look at her again, and all she does is nudge her elbow to me. Well, it's awkward to say the least, but I don't mind at all.

"Thanks, I guess." I return his generous opportunity.

"Nothing to it, my friend, there is nothing in this country money cannot buy. Well good night." Santa makes his way down stairs in the bureau.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the fourth door on the third floor is your room, and your stuff's already there." Santa says before officially leaving the pub.


End file.
